Degrassi, Season 4
by SheGoesThere
Summary: #2. Follow the dysfunctional relationship between Emma & Jay into season 4. What would it be like if these two went through season 4 together! Will Jay get Emma hurt? Will Jay confess his feelings? Will Emma be different after the summer? FINDOUT
1. Ghost in the Machine PART 1

**JAYS POINT OF VIEW: **

**Emma's been gone the whole summer, not like I'd know… she never wants to see me again.**

**But I hear things.**

**Partying it up in California with Manny Sluto's. Hmph, Nelson? Partying? Couldn't see it. **

**It's been three months, it feels forever. **

**I can't feel her presence anymore. It was gloomy every day. I've barely went out to party either. I feel like she was never here… feel kinda empty. **

**School starts back up in a week… I wonder how it'll be… **

ONE WEEK LATER:

NO ONES POINT OF VIEW

Everyone was doing that thing, that thing where they pretend their happy to see another, hugging in front of school and explaining how their summer was.

Jay leaned against his orange civic and breathed in his cigarette. Why didn't he just drop out?

There was no reason to be here anymore.

He wondered if _she _was here yet.

He grew a bit taller, fuller, still had the bad boy gangster clothes though and that famous backward black hat and chain.

He made it to grade 10. Face it, he was suppose to be in Grade 11, but hey… skipping fucks up your grades.

He flicked his cigarette and nodded to the famous 'couple' Ellie and Sean who came over.

"Man," Sean greeted, slapping hands with Jay, "Barely seen you all summer, where've you been?"

"Around."

Ellie blinked and shared a look with Sean.

"ravine probably." Sean joked to him, Jay just shook his head no slowly and stared off.

Ellie raised an eyebrow…. Not a talker anymore. That was different. Sean frowned… Emma really damaged him. Well he was sure Jay hurt her too.

"Sup guys!" Spinner came on over bouncing a basketball, "how was summer!"

Sean and Spinner went over their events while goth girl just smiled and watched. Jay rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky. He wished he was dead.

"Holllyyyyy… SHIT." He heard Spinner slowly say and raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

He was staring toward school so Jay got curious and started to turn-

"Jay I wouldn't… look…" Sean drifted off knowing it was too late, Jay had already looked.

You see…. Emma Nelson was beautiful, pretty type of girl. We all knew this. She didn't need make up or revealing clothes to show off her body and self… but…. She was now.

"Oh my god." Spinner laughed and bit his fist turning to them, "Nelson got hot!" he shouted.

Emma got out of a jeep and was still her long blonde hair self, only now it was pure straight, someone had shown her the love of a straightner. She wasn't covered with make up but she had natural mascara on, showing off her long lashes and it made her eyes pop. She was smiling to Manny and those braces were off… and a bra was on. Girl defiantly filled out over the summer. She cut her bangs too across her forehead… she wore a short… very short jean skirt with a fashionable white tank top and a anchor necklace…. In all, Jay was trying not to drool just like the other boys he was reminding himself to kill after.

Spinner started jumping a bit until Jay grabbed his collar of his shirt and shoved him back after noticing his outburst. But god, Spinner was such a fucking dumbass pig sometimes.

Spinner gave him an odd look and Ellie and Sean shared a knowing look.

"Let's go to class." Jay sneered, storming off the other way and they slowly followed after.

Who the hell did Emma think she was?

What the hell was she doing?


	2. Ghost in the Machine PART 2

_**EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

_**I'm not looking forward to school.**_

_**I'm not looking forward to him**_

_**I'm almost 16, and I'm going to enjoy being young and single. NO BOYS. Specailly the bad ones… **_

_**California was fun. Manny tried really hard to keep my mind off him. We even invented a nickname so I wouldn't have to hear his name.**_

_**Life ruiner.**_

_**Perfect.**_

_**Ugh… today's the day I go back to school. I had bought some new clothes before the summer but seems it doesn't fit…. Okay so I've 'matured' a bit, but really boobs? This better be the last of your growing.**_

_**Oh, and braces off too. I'm sure I'll get a bunch of stares tomorrow, or maybe not… I don't feel so pretty anymore. Kind of still feel awful.**_

…_**lonely.**_

_**REALLY depressed. I got my own hair too. Dramatic, I know… but atleast it worked out. **_

_**Here I am… school. **_

NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW:

"Home, sweet home." Manny joked to Emma who smiled back at her, they stood back infront of Degrassi, and yes there was tons of stares but Emma wasn't looking.

Actually, she was trying to find someone.

Manny frowned, "I thought we had forgotten about Life ruiner?" she asked.

"We have." Emma snapped back and lied, "I'm just looking for Liberty, and Jt… Let's go." She headed up the stairs.

Manny followed Emma to her locker and explained, "I only have second with you so I can't come with you. Meet me after class?"

"Sure." Answered Emma nodding and watched Manny wave and go.

"Hey Em."

"Hey" Emma greeted some students who passed and greeted her back, she stood at her locker trying to open it.

"Hi Emma!"

Emma smiled to the friend and was taking her books out as she noticed Jay coming down the hall. Oh god, oh god.

He looked almost the same, but more mature. He always looked older than them cause, well, he was a year older, but now his muscels and such were peering through.

Emma's heart stopped until she cursed to herself and slammed her locker shut. She was done with this. She turned to storm off and bumped into a hard body.

She blew the hair in her face away and looked up to stare and Jay stared right back down at her.

"Hi." He finally greeted and clenched his jaw.

"Hi." She said back quickly and then blinked, looking away.

She stepped around him and took off so he scoffed and walked away too.

"That was progress." Sean insists to Ellie at their locker.

"That was awkward." She laughed.

Jay had actually went to class, but as normal, wasn't paying attention. Jesus, Emma needed to get off his mind. He was torchered over the summer ENOUGH.

He tried to focus on other things and noticed Liberty and Emma's fan boy Chris talking infront of him.

Towerz had dumped Liberty over the summer, thank god. She was just a constant reminder of Emma whenever she came over.

"So are you like… busy after school or anything?" Chris asked Liberty, and she started to blush.

Jay rolled his eyes, Liberty was actually getting around. She wasn't even attractive! Or funny. Or witty. Or blonde… or Emma- fuck.

Meanwhile. Emma was in a daze in her class too.

Finally the bell rang and she went to find Manny to bump into Chris. Great, she sighed mentally in her head.

"Emma." He said in amazement, looking her over. He liked her before but wow, now he REALLY Liked her, and wanted… "How was your summer?"

"good." She replied simply.

"I haven't see you since…" he drifted off…. Since he kissed her when he had a girlfriend. Wow, prince charming.

Emma didn't need one of these liars in her life again.

"Yeah." She said.

He smiled a bit, "I'm single now."

"Good for you." She confirms, not really caring. Can she walk away now?

She stopped breathing as she saw Jay coming out and then tried to focus on Chris.

Chris corrected himself, "What I mean is… would you like to maybe… go on a date after school? Or hangout atleast?"

Jay heard this and narrowed his eyes at the scene. He eyed Emma closely as he walked past her but she ignored him. He rolled his eyes and walked away, walked fast… anything to get away from that scene. Please don't say yes.

Emma finally replied, "No thankyou Chris…" with that, she walked off too.

"What's with you?" Sean asked Jay as he got to auto class.

Jay was deep in thought glaring down at his car's engine and bittered, "You don't mack on a girl in class, then go to another girl 5 minutes later and ask her out."

"Sounds like you." Alex taunted, joining the group with Ellie. Sadly, Ellie had made friends with his ex and she hung about.

Jay ignored and went on, "Specailly when it's the girls best friend!" how dare Chris?

He needed a punch in the face!

Spinner was behind now and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"HEY SHARPE!" Jay yelled, spotting the stupid 'DJ' pass the hall and run out.

"Uh oh." Sean knew what was coming and ran out with Spinner, "Jayyyy."

Jay had grabbed Chris and shoved him against the wall, "Why don't you stay the hell away from Emma if your gonna play like Casanova?" he threatened.

Spinner and Sean grabbed Jay off of Chris who brushed himself off and glared.

"I don't see where this concerns you?" Chris asked.

"It doesn't. But you amuse me and do as I say or I'll-"

Sean cut Jay off, "He'll do nothing. Nothing. You can go now." He nodded Chris off.

Jay watched Chris go with a deathly glare and insisted, "Oh I'll do something-"

The guys let him go and Sean turned to Jay, "If Emma finds out your threatening him, or the REASON your threatening him, do you know how much more she'll hate you? Aren't you trying to fix this?"

Jay stared off in sadness and turned, "I don't even know anymore."

Meanwhile, after, Emma decided to eat lunch outside, Manny was coming to meet her.

As Manny passed the steps she noticed Chris Sharpe sit next to Liberty awfully closely, and put an arm around her.

He flirted, "Sup Lib?"

"Not much DJ, you?" giggled Liberty.

Manny snickered shaking her head… odd couple! But who cared?

Manny sat on the bench infront of Emma and spoke, "Didn't know Liberty and Chris were getting so close."

"Huh?" Emma asked, confused and Manny nodded, biting into her sandwhich.

"Their flirting over there." Manny said with mouth full of food.

Emma narrowed her eyes to the scene and saw with her own eyes. You little-

"Do you still have his number?" Emma asked her.

"Yeah why?"

"Just going to text him…" she drifts.

Ofcourse first day of school had a bit of drama, but it was soundless now. Emma had stayed a bit later after school, about a half hour. As she closed her locker grabbing her bag she noticed Jay coming down the hall… now it was just them.

She looked at him softly and noticed he had a bit of second thought of coming over too but they both put it past them as they slowly walked to another.

"You're here late." Jay told her quietly.

"you are too." She said simply with a shrug. Silence. She taunted, "Detention?"

Jay looked off, trying not to get rattled. He couldn't help it… she got under his skin, "Look Emma…"

"I'm not ready to talk to you Jay." Emma confessed with a deep exhale, looking down sadly. Jay really felt like shit then… as if he didn't enough.

He played with his hands and slowly explained, "I just wanted to say watch out for Chris. He's not the nice guy you think he is." With that he nodded slowly at her and turned to leave.

"Jay!" she called when he was halfway down the hall and he turned, "Thankyou…." She meant it.

He was right. Chris was scrum.

He just nodded and walked off again. Emma's throat was starting to sore, but she held in her cry and began walking home.

Jay had found himself at the dot and sat at the counter infront of Spinner when he noticed Chris in a booth alone.

"What's he doing?" Jay asked Spinner, nodding to the douche bag.

"He's been there for two hours." Spinner said and laughed, "Date probably stood him up."

With that note, Jay thought of Emma. Did she stand him up?

Liberty than came in and went over to the booth. Oh. This was going to be interesting.

"Oh! Liberty. Hey! What's up?" Chris sounded nervous.

Liberty plastered a smile on her face and asked, "Waiting for Emma?"

"Uhm… yeah… actually…" Chris drifts, looking at the door for the hot blonde. Still nothing…

"She told me to give you this." Liberty confirms, grabbing his drink of water and then pouring it on his head.

"OHHHH!" everyone in the place pointed and laughed at him.

Jay couldn't help but grin. Ofcourse Emma knew, she wasn't dumb… and she knew how to handle idiots like him.

That's his girl.

Meanwhile, back with Emma, on her way home she smiled, proud of herself.


	3. KING OF PAIN

"Emma, your late! Unusual." Mrs Kwan joked as the blonde walked in and gave a sympathetic look.

"Sorry."

Mrs Kwan nodded and pointed to the left over seat… great, in the back beside Jay.

Emma slowly went over and carefully sat down. Don't get too close… remember what we talked about. God. Emma sounded insane.

Emma opened her binder and looked around to see everyone working. Working on what?

What were they doing?

Emma was never this disorganized before. Late? Lost?

Jay noticed her confused and coughed lightly, "We're doing chapter 3." He said quietly to her.

Emma looked at him and then nodded, scanning through her book, she snuck another glance at him and saw him working… weird.

Announcements suddenly came on.

"_Listen up kids of Degrassi, this year we're looking for a new school president. Please sign up now or forever hold your peace! Lata."_

"You should do it." Jt said, turning around to Emma.

"Not into that anymore…" Emma drifted off, trying to work. Jay snuck a glance at her now. Since when? She loved this stuff. It's what he … loved, about her.

"What do you mean?" Jt asked shaking his head.

Emma scoffed and looked up replying, "Meaning.. I don't want to."

"Sucks… cause I already signed you up!" he happily said.

"JT!" She whined.

Jay snuck a smirk as the bell rang.

"Emma!" Raditch greeted as the blonde ran straight to the office, "Good to see you. We were just going over speeches for president running." He confirmed.

Emma shook her head quick, "That's what I came to talk to you about, I don't-"

"Luckily, you only have one competitor." Raditch interrupted her and pointed at Alex.

"Alex." Emma said out loud.

GREAT.

Alex walked around Raditch who was grabbing something off his desk and whispered to Emma, "Going down princess." With that, she left.

Emma bit the end of her tounge in madness.

"What was it you came for?" Raditch asked, turning back to Emma who changed her mind.

"Nothing. Can't wait for Voting day." She said with a fake smile and stormed off.

MATH CLASS.

"I'm going to vote for Alex." Ellie said, walking into class with Sean.

"No way, Emma." Sean replied.

Ellie explained, "But It's in the friend rule book, me and Alex are best friends… I gotta vote for her." She shrugged.

"If you vote for her, expect our prom to be like Carrie." Sean joked and she laughed.

OUTSIDE IN THE HALLS

"Vote for Emma!" Manny happily cheered, handing out cupcakes to people.

"Vote for…." Manny stopped and stared up, "….Emma…"

Jay stood there and she coughed awkardly

"thought she wasn't doing this?" Jay asked Manny lowly.

"How'd you know she didn't want to?" Manny asked then rolled her eyes, these two knew everything about another. "Changed her mind I guess." She answered.

He nodded at her and then walked around her, leaving. Manny curiously watched him go. He really liked Emma. Why couldn't Emma admit she really liked him too?

"Can't believe I'm doing this." Emma told Toby and JT, walking toward the cafeteria.

"You'll win. I'm brilliant, knew you would." Jt confirms with a shrug and she laughed.

"I could kill you Jt." Emma confirms and the tripped…. Over Alex's feet. Wow! Wonder if that was on purpose.

"I'll help with the posters!" Toby insists as Emma regained her balance.

"Watch it." Hissed Alex, standing up and going nose to nose with Emma, starting a fight.

"can't help it, there's so many bugs on the floor." Emma taunted back.

"Talking about bugs… be prepared to be squished tomorrow." Alex shot and snickered, walking off.

THE NEXT DAY:

"You ready for this tiger?" Manny teased as her and Emma walked into school, Alex and Emma signs everywhere. Today was going to be interesting.

"No. This was a mistake." Emma groaned. She wasn't this Emma anymore, she didn't have the… spark… or whatever it was.

Manny nudged her and said, "That's not the Emma we know and love."

"I know… I don't know where she went." Emma sadly admits.

"She'll come back… I promise. Do what you can today- Oh my god." Manny got lost in her sentence as she stared behind Emma.

Emma turned and saw what she was staring at, everyone worse the gold metal stars, they were actually pretty cool, they must have had pins on back because people wore them on their shirts. It had VOTE written in cool Script letters and then a picture of her grade 9 photo on it, which was a little embarrassing but still amazing.

She then saw her two friends slowly walking down the hall, Toby and Jt.

"Toby! JT! It's amazing. Thankyou!" Emma smiled, hugging them and running off.

"Really went out guys." Manny joked.

Toby blinked and replied, "We didn't do that." Jt nodded.

AUTO CLASS

Jay leaned over his working desk and looked exhausted, he ran his hand over his shaggy hair and put his hat back on as Cameron came in

"What's with all the scraps?" Sean asked, glancing at the metal parts around Jay.

"nothing." Snapped Jay, putting things away and whipping his hands on a white cloth.

"If it's nothing why are you painting them gold?" Sean asked, seeing Jay throw paint away.

Jay lied, "Boredom. Lets get out of here." He headed for the door.

"Alright. I gotta go sign out. I'll pretend I have cancer or something. They never believe me anyways…" Sean joked.

Jay just snickered, he barely laughed anymore. He nodded and waited as Sean went to the office and sat against the lockers until his return… that is until Emma walked on past, her heels clapping against the floor. God… she looked really, really good today with her yellow strapless summer dress. Her long hair curled and sun shining off of her.

"Hey…" she greeted. Wow. She was talking to him?

Then again… she probably noticed him staring. That was pretty weird.

"Waiting for Cameron." Jay explained and she nodded, and bit her lower lip until she sat beside him. Jay raised an eyebrow and teased, "If your running for president you might not wana be seen with a criminal like me."

She laughed lightly and answered, "You're probably right but…" she drifts looking down until up at him,"I'm up against Alex and you probably know what that means."

"It's fine, you kicked her ass last time." He joked and she smiled.

She shook her head and then asked, "Got anything I can use against her?"

Jay sat in thought. Playing dirty, this wasn't very Emma-ish.

"Use the vending machine against her." Jay said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Day we first meant remember?" Jay replied. How could he forget? Couldn't get her out of his mind since that day.

Emma remembered too and replied back, "You were stealing." That would get Alex no votes for sure! "Do you think it's wrong to use that?" Emma asked him

"It's you, Emma. You'll do the right thing in the end." He confirms, looking down at his hands. It was hard to look at her, not be able to have her, or even just hang out with her.

Emma nodded and then stood up, glancing down at him once more before leaving for trial time.

Alex was on stage and did her speech, "Who wants someone who cares more about the dolphins and liter then us to run our school? Not me. That's all. Oh. And I'm not a stuck up prude, parties once a week in the gym! And no taxes on food in the cafeteria." She smiled and left, the crowd clapped.

Emma rolled her pretty brown eyes and got up onto the stage. Thanks Alex…

Emma nervously looked around and thought she couldn't do this. Until Jay's words came into her head. You always do the right thing..

Emma began, "Well… I can't make promises I can't keep like Alex here… but… I do have one thing." She paused and smiled, "Brains."

"Bitch." Alex muttered at her spot.

Emma spoke to the crowd, "You can trust me with anything… and I think most of you know that. Leave it to me and everything will turn out good and I swear you'll all be happy. I'll do anything I can for you, just vote for me. Trust me."

"Will you have sex with me?" a random voice called out.

Yup… people have defiantly noticed her 'maturing'.. damn ! she could use it.

"Well, that's enough." Raditch confirms, coming beside her.

"Vote for Emma." Emma smiled before handing the microphone to him.

"Your votes will be taken in the back of the gym!" Raditch directed.

"So how'd it go?" Jay asked Emma later that day, everyone was leaving the school and he was having a smoke on the steps.

"I won." Emma said after grabbing his smoke and throwing it away.

"And you didn't use evil." He teased, eyeing her up and down as she sat next to him.

"Thought about it." She sadly admitted.

He shrugged, "Everybody thinks about it. In the end, you didn't." he said.

"Thanks for helping…" she confirmed, little did she know he helped even more than that… those stars were him.

"Anytime…" he smiled at her.

Silence.

"I know it doesn't matter… but again, I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking out at the dark sky.

Emma looked over at him and thought about it. "I forgive you." She felt a spark in her.

There it was, she felt like Emma again.

… emma blinked… It was Jay.. Jay made her feel like her.

He nodded sincerely at her and they looked back into the night deep in thought. Oh god… how were they suppose to pretend to be friends?


	4. MERCY STREET

MERCY STREET

"Have a good day honey." A mother told her son, getting in to her car and watching him walk into Degrassi.

Emma slowly came walking down and noticed Paige's group of friends watching the son and stood next to them.

"I can't believe this." She heard Paige say.

"Makes me sick." Alex added. Alex? Since when did she hang around these people?

Emma snickered and then asked, "Who is it?" she looked back at the boy who nodded in greetment at them.

They all glared. The boys, Jimmy&Craig sent death glares, clenching their fists. The guy nervously walked off.

"Rick Murray." Hazel answered and explained, "He's the one who Terri in a coma."

Emma shook her head, confused. "And he's allowed back in here? This can't happen."

"We got it nature freak, go worry about the dolphins." Alex taunted with her own smirk and popped the gum in her mouth.

"Actually Alex, I'm school president, or did you forget losing?" Emma shot back, "I'd make more difference then you ever could."

There was some oh's! And 'Damn!'s, and some laughs. Craig smiled to his old friend, good one!

"Go Emma!" Paige cheered lightly with her own laugh.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"I've got an idea." Emma then replied and smiled at them.

"Ribbons?" Paige asked, playing with the orange ribbon Emma had made with some students in the council, there was boxes of them.

"There's protestors, you take one, means your also against Rick leaving." Emma informed.

Paige smiled to Hazel and they both put one on.

The girls left to go hand out the ribbons and the boys grabbed the boxes.

Meanwhile, Jay stood at his locker. He shouldn't of come today, he should of slept! He's been up all night... guess you could think of why.

Jay sighed and closed his locker.

Jay felt a presence behind him then heard the voice, "Can we talk?"

"Alex, you talk enough." He confirms, knowing her voice too well, "You're like the ear in my bug."

"What's with you? You're so different. You don't laugh, you don't joke around... your turning into Sean Cameron, a sad excuse of a bad boy." She taunted and he rolled his eyes, turning around to her.

"Get lost." He glared.

Alex scoffed and exclaimed, "What the hell is bothering you!"

Jay clenched his jaw and looked away from her. That's when he spotted **her**, Emma. She was handing things out to people in the middle of the hall. Protesting as usual. Jay smirked.

Alex looked to what he seemed to be STARING AT, and her mouth fell in shock.

"Oh." She said out loud and he looked back, "Oh...GAWD. Your joking!" he liked Emma! That was it.

JESUS.

Jay hissed, "Shut up." Shit, he was caught!

"What? She doesn't like you back? CLEARLY, she's BETTER than you." Alex said with a laugh and then went serious, "No wait, your better than her. You know the real world Jay." She stepped closer, shaking her head at him.

Didn't he see he needed someone not like little ol greenpeace? She was too nieve. Too 'sweet'.

Jay went to open his mouth and then noticed Rick Murray walk by them and blinked a bit in shock.

"Why's **he** back?" he said out loud.

Alex use to bitch about him, they both hated guys who beat girls, and Alex's step dad use to do it to her, and Jay's Dad did it to his mom.

Jay's eyes squinted watching Rick go pass Emma, but not walking past, he actually stopped and turned to her.

Jay's heart pounded faster.

Alex snickered, "Raditch let him back... seems he's a little too close to Goody two shoes... gonna do something about it?"

Jay clenched his fists.

Over by Emma, Rick had actually had the guts to walk in front of their protest, in front of them.

"Paige, please." Rick begged the other blonde.

The blonde froze up being near him again and swallowed, "Get away from me."

"Just stop this campaign." He asked desperately, looking around at everyone wearing orange ribbons.

Paige yelled at him with tears forming, "You took my best friend from me!"

Rick sighed knowing Paige would probably never forgive him so looked at the other blonde who watched the scene at the corner of her eye.

"Emma... please, I remember you your smart, kind... don't do this." He begged her.

How did he know her name?

Or what she was even about?

She shot back, "Rick I've never met you."

Paige got back in and warned him, "So stop preying on other girls. You already ruined a life. Why didn't you just go to another school? WHY did you have to come here?"

Rick looked down and then huffed, leaving. Emma and the group watched him leave, but out of all of them didn't feel alittle bit bad like Emma did.

Near the end of the day Emma with a few others were cleaning the protest boards up.

"Is there one more left?" a student asked, Emma was looking down at the ribbons not knowing if it was a good idea or not.

She sighed though and just gave him one. As he was leaving, Jay arrived.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked her.

"Protesting." Emma said, yet sounded like she didn't want to be. Maybe it was a bad idea, maybe a fight or something would occur, that's not what she wanted.

"hmph, ofcourse." Jay teased, helping her through out the rest of her ribbons, "I mean near Rick Murray."

Emma gave him a wierd look, did he think she was Rick's friend or something?

"Do you know his little story?" Emma asked Jay and he nodded.

"Yeah, I do. And I don't want you near him." Jay honestly said.

Emma raised an eyebrow at him, "Woah, boss... I'm running this protest to KICK him out." She explained and he raised an eyebrow back at her.

"You are?" he asked.

She answered, "Yes. What'd you think I was doing?"

Jay just grinned and shook his head, Emma had tried to hide her smile... was he, jealous?

The next day Emma was meeting Manny for lunch at the Dot. As she entered she spotted Jay with his little crew and tried to hide her smile.

She headed for Manny as Jay spotted her and sat up a bit more, ignoring whatever his loser friends were saying.

That's when Rick stepped infront of her.

"Emma." He greeted and asked, "Could we speak?"

Jay was already up and coming over, Emma couldn't even open her mouth to speak-

"Beat it." Jay snapped, eyes full of fire. Slowly Jay's friends stood up from their spot, ready to fight if Jay wanted them.

Emma looked at Jay and then to Rick who looked like a scared little kitten.

Rick then looked to Emma, "Em?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Emma jumped when Jay suddenly grabbed Rick right against the wall, hard.

Everyone looked over and Spinner was working at the counter but didn't stop it.

Jay couldn't control his anger. His protective side.

Jay growled at Rick madly, "**YOU** don't get to call her **that**. You are **not **her friend, you are nobody's friend!"

"Jay!" Emma finally stepped between but he kept hold of Rick's sweater.

Everyone started getting up, some wore yelling for Jay to hit him. Emma was trying to hold his chest back.

Jay threatened Rick one more time, "You lay one more finger on her and I'll-"

"Here, I'll do it for you." Alex confirmed, coming around and throwing her fist at Rick.

Rick shut his eyes tight.

"STOP!" Emma had actually grabbed Alex's wrist and Alex couldn't do any more, "It's over. OVER!" Emma called over her shoulder to the 'audience.' This was wrong, there trying to get a bully out and thinking bullying him will do the trick?

Everyone muttered things but did start making there way out.

Alex finally got her wrist free and glared at Emma harshly before charging out the door.

"Let's go man." One of Jay's friends said, hitting the back of Jay's arm but Jay was too busy infront of Emma, staring at her in shock.

Jay gave Emma an insane look. What was she thinking? But Emma gave him back her stern look, with fire in her eyes which meant she wasn't stepping aside.

If anyone would understand it'd be Jay. Emma wasn't the type to stand back. Emma wasn't the type who liked violence.

Jay bit the end of his tounge and started leaving. He gave one more glance back at her until he left.

"This isn't what we wanted, Emma." Paige bittered at her, shaking her head frantically as she stepped over with Hazel and Jimmy.

"I never wanted violence again." Emma barked back.

Paige snickered and crossed her arms saying, "So not cool."

"Didn't think you'd want it either." Emma shot right back and Paige shut her mouth and looked down.

Paige looked upset, and on cue, she left.

"Thankyou." Came Rick's voice.

Emma closed her eyes and scoffed before turning back around to Rick.

"Whatever..." she breathed.

Rick shrugged slowly and told her, "I'll proof to them I'm different... one day." He insists.

Emma snickered bitterly yet sympathaticly, "No one's going to care." She informed.

"I'll make them." He promised.

Emma just blinked but nodded, she wasn't sure what that meant but she just gave a small smile.


	5. ANYWHERE I LAY MY HEAD

"Hey loner." Emma teased Jay, standing behind as he watched Spinner and some of his other friends playing basketball as he sat for a smoke.

How did someone who smoked as much as Jay, even play any sport without dying?

Jay smirked inhaling, "Hey geek." He greeted back.

Emma smiled shaking her head as she sat down until he nudged her.

"Happy Birthday geek." He added, watching the basketball game still.

She smirked seeing her remembered and snuck a glance at him, he was trying not to look at her, hiding a smirk.

"Where's your sidekick?" Emma asked, talking about Sean.

Jay snickered and said, "He's actually busy moving Ellie into his apartment. Those two make me sick."

"Manny's busy too... the cheerleading squad is all hers right now. I guess Paige is sick this week." Emma said, feeling a bit left out since her best friend barely even had time for her on her birthday.

"We should go have fun then." Jay said, finally looking at her and she glanced at him.

"Like what?" she asked and looked toward school. She couldn't go. That was wrong! She had class.

"Like, skipping." Jay said with wide eyes, taunting her playfully and flicked his cigarette infront of them.

That's when they saw Rick coming over.

"I feel bad." Emma admitted to Jay, Rick counted on her to be his friend or... whatever they were. She couldn't leave him alone, with what the school wanted to do to him and all.

"Who cares." Jay bittered, glaring up from his spot as Rick came infront.

Rick smiled and asked, "Emma, would you like me to wait for you after class so we can go get some lunch or something? Toby is in too." Rick said with a smile.

"No." Jay said to Rick, standing up and grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her," She wouldn't."

"Let go Romeo." Emma said after a few steps, and looked around, "People are going to talk, think your my boyfriend or something." She told him.

Jay swallowed hard and ran a hand through his hair... which made Emma notice finally he wasn't even wearing his hat. Actually, nor baggy pants. He still had a dark edge to him but geez, he really cleaned up. She actually LIKED his hair, alot. All shaggy and brown.

"I-I'm not a boyfriend." Jay stuttered and quickly said, "I'm not your boy friend."

Jesus, look at him. Any obvious Hogart? How could she not tell he was head over heels for her though? Has she made him make piggy jokes lately? Being mean to others besides Rick?

...Maybe she didn't care.

God he was an idiot. Almost 18, puppy loving a girl at 16 who is, like everyone says, too good for him.

"I said looks like." Emma stated, eyeing him.

What was his deal?

"Lets go." Jay said, changing the subject and opening his orange civic's door for her. She got in.

THE DOT.

"So...was it worth it?" Jay asked her, biting into his burger, sitting across from her in the booth.

Emma laughed softly, "I don't find cheeseburgers as exciting as you seem to." She laughed some more as some pickles fell.

Jay glared and then picked up those pickles, flinging them at her, "How about now?"

"JAY!" she squeled but still laughed. They calmed down and gave another playful glares as she spoke, "Now's it exciting."

Jay smiled at her then down at the table, Emma then noticed a shiny bag beside him.

"What's that?" she asked, tilting her head so curiously Jay wanted to laugh.

He replied, "You tell me."

Emma answered with a smirk, she was trying to hide her big smile, "More hiding lap tops in there?" she joked and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Thought we were over that?" he asked.

"That's what you get for making me guess." She said happily with a shrug.

"Happy 16th." Jay said, flinging the bag at her but cracked a grin as she went digging into it like a little baby on Christmas.

She then quickly pulled out what was inside, and then stared. A velvet small box.

"For real?" Emma asked him, he nodded. She opened it and it was the most beautiful emerald earrings she's ever seen. She stopped breathing and looked around her.

Was this real?

She looked at Jay and insisted, "Some people would say we're friends Hogart. Better watch it."

"It's why I asked you to skip, so no one saw us." He said with a grin and she smiled back and went back to admiring the earrings.

"This... is really pretty." Breathed Emma and paused. "You didn't..."

"No I didn't steal them." Jay said, rolling his eyes at her and then gave her a look.

Emma questioned, "Were they expensive?"

"Not real, who do you think I am?" Jay asked after a long pause and raised an eyebrow up at her.

Later that night, Emma ended up home and was on her couch, staring out the front window and thinking... thinking alot, about Jay. She played gently with her earrings as her mother came in and wasn't even noticed since in such deep thought about him.

Emma's stomach had butterfly's.

"Those are gorgeous Emma!" she exclaimed.

Emma jumped, finally noticing her as Spike came up and checked her new jewellery out.

"Who gave you that?" Spike asked.

"Just a friend." Emma said with a shrug.

"Boy friend?" Spike teased.

"No." Emma noticed the depression in her voice and then coughed, shrugging it off.

"Good, cause the last one was a hurricane." Spike laughed, she loved Sean but she'd love her daughter not to have drama right now, but she had to admit, "Though they do look boyfriend material."

Emma giggled, Jay a boyfriend? . . . HER boyfriend?

"Their not real." Emma informed, remembering what he said.

"Yes it is. It's your gem stone, silly." Spike left with that and Emma blinked.

"Oh."

She stayed in shock that night. They were real... oh my god.


	6. ISLANDS IN THE STREAM

"She's so hot." Toby drooled over Manny and a few cheerleaders as they past.

Rick looked up from his work on the bench outside of Degrassi, "Emma's hotter." He went back to work.

Him and Toby were playing this wierd game, seeing who could get a kiss from a certain girl before the other.

"Fine, raise the bet." Toby confirms.

"What's the stake, my friend?" Rick asked, adjusting his glasses.

Toby smiled and nodded to a blonde on the stairs, "Emma."

Rick turned and admired the girl who was studying for their upcoming English quiz as well from a far. But frowned as he saw Jay watching her too from his group of friends.

"Deal." He said.

Toby laughed and asked, "You think it's going to be easy?"

"I have a feeling she may like me back, why else would she stick up for me?" Rick asked Toby.

"Because that's Emma." Toby seriously confirmed and then smiled getting up, "Watch and learn, Emma loves me. I'm about to win this competition."

He went running over to the stairs as the bell rang.

"Emma!" he called.

Emma was getting up and called over to him, "Sorry Toby, I'm late for science!" but on her way she bumped into a hard body.

"Watch it Greenpeace." Came a husky reply and she went red as she balanced herself with his hands on her waist.

That was until he coughed awkwardly and let go. Personal space Hogart, come on now.

"Get out of my way then." Emma teased back and left.

Toby rolled his eyes, he needed ONE thing and she didn't have time for him, but ohhh lets give Jay Hogart all the time in the world!

"They make me sick." Rick sneered coming up beside him as Jay left, "Jay doesn't deserve her."

"Their not dating." Toby told him, walking towards class inside.

Rick explained, "The drooling, the staring... it's obvious he wants her in bed, and she wants it to. I thought she was better than that."

"Just cause you like someone doesn't mean you want them just for in bed." Toby said giving him a wierd look.

"You wouldn't know, ." Rick shot back.

"They kind of make sense." Toby insisted, "You'd think a nice girl Emma would need a nice guy but there would be no passion from a nice guy, Emma needs passion. Jay seems to have much luck with the woman, and he keeps her on her feet. She's make him good and he'd give her a taste of the bad side. . it levels out. In the end, perfect match."

"He wouldn't know how to handle her." Rick said, staring off.

Toby raised and eyebrow and asked, "And you would? You've only had Terri and look how that turned out."

"Thankyou." Rick said with a spit and stormed off.

"Rick! Wait... I didn't mean it." Called Toby. Great. Now he felt bad.

He waited for the next bell to ring and when it finally did he ran to the next room to catch up with his old friend.

"Hey Toby." Emma greeted as he caught up with her.

Toby asked, "Emma, can I ask you a big favour?"

"You want me to kiss Rick?" Emma asked, standing at her locker after Toby explained the whole thing.

"I'll give you 20 bucks." Toby offered.

Emma rolled her eyes. She didn't like Rick. Then again, it was harmful right? Just a silly game between tow dorks with no girl friends.

"Cheek." Emma offered.

"Fine." Toby agreed and shook her hand.

Meanwhile, Sean and Spinner sat with Jay at a table infront of a hallway.

"you and Emma seem... closer again." Sean said to Jay who shrugged but was doing snoopy dances inside his head.

"She's forgiven me." Jay informed.

Spinner laughed and said, "You talk to her about... other things?" like your totally whipped and wrapped around her finger, Spinner silently added.

"No, and I won't."

Sean asked, "Why? You're still into her. I haven't seen one girl over you since you admitted it."

"It's complicated." Jay sighed and then saw Emma around the hall they were at, he could see her through the windows.

"She seeing someone?" Spinner questioned.

"No."

"Then what's complicated?" Spinner asked and spotted something, "...or is she dating Rick now?"

"What the hell makes you think Emma would date that loser?" Jay asked, his blood starting to boil until Sean pointed back towards Emma.

Jay turned to see Emma kissing Rick on the cheek and then going toward the exit to get home.

Jay snapped.

"I won." Rick said, over on the other side, walking over near the front where Jay was coming from.

Toby snickered, "You sure did." And you'll never know she did it for money and carelessness!

Out of nowhere, Rick felt his chest hit oh so very hard, and he was whipped back into a locker. He doubled back twice and then fell to the ground.

_**WHAM!**_

"MR HOGART!" Raditch yelled, seeing that as Jay stormed by and just shoved Rick on his way past towards Emma.

But Jay didn't stop, he slammed the exit door open and went after Emma. Luckily she didn't too far and was texting out front, probably waiting for Manny.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled at her, storming infront.

Emma jumped to then laugh, "Jesus, you scared me. What?" she asked, noticing how pissed off he looked.

Wow. She's never seen him like this. Frankly, no one knew Jay could get this rattled.

Jay shouted again, "What do you mean WHAT? You just go around kissing randoms or what?"

Emma was confused, and then remembered she just kissed Rick's cheek. God, Jay had to see that?

"That was just a joke..." Emma drifted trying to explain. Wait. Why explain!

Jay wasn't her boy friend nor was material for it. He liked to hurt people, like girls, and break hearts.

"Joke my ass. I told you to stay away from him!"

"You don't tell me what to do!"

"If you don't listen to me, Ill- I'll."

"You'll what, huh!" Emma was finally yelling back and Jay didn't know how to handle it. She stood inches from him and threw her arms out, "It was just a lousy silly stupid kiss!"

She stopped abruptly when his lips suddenly crashed onto hers. Emma shut her eyes and he cupped her face as she rested her hands on his shoulders. Finally, she kissed back and fireworks exploded! They kissed until breathless and finally tore apart with his forehead resting on hers.

They kept their eyes closed, thinking if they opened them... it wouldn't be real. And god, they really wanted this to be real.

Now that?

That was a kiss.


	7. TIME STANDS STILL PART 1

TIME STANDS STILL PART 1

"Wanna be my partner in lab?" Manny asked Emma the next day.

Emma was out of it.

That kiss between her and Jay played over and over. Those butterfly's turned in her stomach over and over.

"Emma?" Manny tried getting her attention, "Em?"

Manny and Emma were exiting class when the bell rang just as Jay and his crew were passing.

Emma saw this and turned red, trying to focus on the ground, Jay did this also but once they past another, they cracked smiles.

Jesus Hogart, get it together! Your acting like a little school boy.

Rick then stopped Emma in her tracks and asked, "Can we talk?"

"Um, i'm really busy right now actually. Later?" Emma asked, wanting to get as far as Rick as she could.

Or maybe she should hug him? Would that make Jay come running back again?

Emma couldn't stop smiling as she walked away.

"You promise?" Rick asked, watching her go and she turned, walking backwards and just nodded.

"Watch it loser." Jimmy Brookes said, almost bumping into him since Rick was just standing in the middle of the hallway.

With him, Craig snickered.

"Jimmy! What have I ever done to you?" Rick finally yelled back.

"Is that a sick joke?" Jimmy asked, walking back over until Craig grabbed him.

"Who cares, just walk away." Craig insisted and Jimmy clenched his jaw but nodded, leaving slowly to punch a locker on his way.

THE NEXT DAY.

Toby sat down at the picnic table outside of Degrassi when he saw Rick at it, brooding.

"What's with you?" Toby asked.

"Emma promised me yesterday she'd talk to me. Still hasn't." He said through clenched teeth and tightened his fists.

"Easy tiger." Toby teased with a laugh until Rick got up, shoved his chest and stormed off.

Toby's mouth fell and gave a 'what the hell' look, watching him go.

Over at another picnic table, Manny sat beside Emma.

"Alright, tell." She demanded.

Emma snapped out of it and asked, "Tell what?"

"what has you all distracted Miss Juliet... whose Romeo?" Manny asked with a smirk and Emma blushed, she felt a heat wave too.

"Nobody." She lied.

"Let me guess? Jay." Manny quickly informed and Emma's mouth fell.

"How'd you guess?" Emma whined. WAS SHE OBVIOUS?

"Everyone knows, Emma." Manny laughed, "We thought Sean was your first love but shit, not we see what real love is. Guess we were just silly little kids." She said.

"You can say that again." Nodded Emma in agreement and huffed, "Jay's hard to get around though."

"Your telling me." Manny said and received a look and explained, "Just sayin, he has a repuation. Em, you may be setting yourself up for heartbreak... and by the way you two just... get another? You know what can get under his skin. It could be bad."

"So you think... I shouldn't?" Emma asked slowly, getting a bit upset.

Maybe Manny was right. Sean didn't work out, Chris didn't work out, Chester was just to make Jay jealous, and trying with Jay... might just ruin her. Emma liked Jay... alot. It scared Emma to think about maybe it wasn't in like anymore but possibly in love.

"I'm just saying please be careful." Manny begged and then saw an orange civic arrive school.

"Can we talk?" Jay asked, getting out of his car and going over.

Manny took the cue to leave and Jay sat across from Emma who avoided his eyes. Her heart was suddenly hurting.

Okay.

Correction. She was very much in love with Jay Hogart here. Damn it.

"I guess..."

Jay frowned at her reply but opened his mouth. God, what to start with.

He drifted off, "Yesterday..." he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. It was way better than they imagined.

Emma then insisted, "We can totally forget about it, if that's what you want."

"Why would I want that?" Jay shot back, squinting his eyes.

Emma bit her lower lip and went over what Manny had said, "It's just. I'm me and you're you." Could you explain that any more?

"Excuse me?" Jay asked, slightly offended.

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know just... yeah, bad boy and good girl thing works, but you're not just the bad boy, you're like... the bad boy of bad boys. We don't see the softer side of you a lot..."

"I'm flattered." Jay said in sarcasm and Emma frowned deeply.

"Meaning you may always be bad." Emma explained, "Maybe bad to me..." she said slowly and Jay bit the end of his tounge.

How could she think that?

He thought out of all people, Emma Nelson was not afraid of him. But I guess this was different. Jay has never loved someone... specially like this.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to be good." He said softly and desperately, gazing into her eyes with hope.

"That won't stop you forever." She replied lightly, swallowed the cry back.

"Emma can you not see I LIKE you... a lot?" he asked and snapped, "It doesn't take someone with brains to notice I want you! So what took you so long?" he then huffed and got up, "What? Am I not good enough?"

"Jay, no!" she exclaimed, staring up at him. That wasn't it at all! She didn't... she didn't think she was enough for him!

"You think I didn't wonder why I wasn't good enough!" he asked her madly.

"You are." She softly whispered, looking away from him and shaking her head.

He went on until he went over what she said, "I watched you every-... what?"

Emma finally cracked a smile and stood up in front of him, "Clearly, it does take brains for you to notice." Jay gave a bit of a nod and she went on, "Jay I wanna be with you but it's so fucking complicated. Somethings so different about you, but I don't trust..."

"Me?"

"No, me." She declared.

"What?" Jay questioned. He didn't get it. What was so wrong about her? Nothing. She was perfect.

She explained, "I don't trust myself with you. You know your reputation, womanizer, bad boy, partier. Me? Miss Goody two shoes that just wants to make the world better. I don't think you'll be interested very long..."

"Don't you think those things makes us good together? And Emma, I liked you since I laid eyes on you." He confessed and Emma tried to fight her tears.

"We could hurt another." She told him, and she couldn't handle that pain, not again... not from **him**. "Your the only one who **can** hurt me."

"I'm different around you, I'm happier, better." Jay told her and put his hand on her cheek, "Please, Emma?" he asked desperately, bending down and lightly pressing his lips to hers and she finally let a tear drop, pulling away.

"I have to go." She cried and left as quick as she could.

Behind the scene, a very pissed off Rick shook with anger to what he just saw.

He decided to take a trip home.

No Paige, it's fine you'll never forgive me and make my life hell.

No Toby, it's fine you pretend to be my true friend.

No Jimmy, it's fine you bully me.

No Jay, it's fine you bully me too AND take my girl.

No Emma, it's fine you pretended you love me.

I'll just make you ALL pay...

Rick finally got home and went to his room into his night table and pulled the drawer out.

There, laid a gun.


	8. TIME STANDS STILL PART 2

"Sean you're the one who rushed me out the door!"

"You couldn't of turned off your straightener before we left? Great! Can't wait for my apartment to be burned down." Sean said while shutting his locker and putting his head black tuke on.

Ellie flipped one her red hair back and said, "fine, lets just skip class and go home to turn it off, its no big deal... I do it a lot."

"Everything ok guys?" Emma asked, coming through.

"Are you ok?" Ellie asked back, Emma looked at her and shrugged, Ellie added, "You look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine. I'll see you later." Emma said, spotting Manny and going the other way.

Ellie shrugged to Sean who took her hand and went to head the other way until kids were running and shoving another.

"RUN!" they shouted.

Sean held Ellie tight and wondered what the hell was happening.

He saw Jimmy walking back slowly, with his hands in the air.

What the hell?

He then saw Rick and Rick yelled at Jimmy, "Don't walk away from me!" with that, Jimmy turned to run.

_**BANG!**_

Jimmy landed hard on the ground and Sean's eyes budged out in horror as Ellie gasped and tears sprung down her face.

"Jim-Jimmy." She covered her mouth and Sean grabbed her tighter.

"Ellie, go!" Sean instructed and pushed her towards the exit, running out before Rick saw them.

Suddenly a big sound alarm that made your ears bleed, kept going off in and outside of school. Some students were out, some were still in.

A recording repeated over and over on the announcements in school:

"_I repeat, this is a school lockdown. I repeat, this is a school lockdown. I repeat, this is a school lock down." _

"School lock out, just great." Spinner sighed, standing next to Jay outside of Degrassi with a bunch of students and some teachers, cops too.

"Least I was late and not stuck in class." Jay said with a smirk as Ellie and Sean ran from the side of the school and over to them.

"Guys!" Spinner said with a smile until noticing Sean's fear struck face. Ellie had even collapsed on the ground, crying. Some people rushed over.

Spinner and Jay gave another clueless looks and Jay asked Sean lightly, "What's going on in there?"

Sean looked like he was in shock, he kept opening and closing his mouth like he didn't know what to say.

"What is it?" Spinner asked this time.

"It's Rick." Sean finally answered, "He shot Jimmy."

"Rick!" Jay freaked out. He knew it! Knew that kid wouldn't change. He looked around, "I should find Emma, she's probably in shock he would do this. I told her he was just a freak."

"Jay." Sean said, staring down at the ground.

Jay just shook his head and went to turn, "I got to find her."

"Jay!" Sean finally yelled.

Jay turned and gave him a look.

Sean rubbed his face hard and sniffed, "Emma's still inside." He said with pure guilt and sorrow.

"What?" Jay said, staring in defeat.

Sean tried to explain, "I-I was running the other way, she didn't see."

"Why didn't you grab her you idiot!" he shouted, trying to grab Sean but Spinner held him back.

"We're all a little panicked right now, Jay!" Spinner insisted.

Jay backed off and put his hands on his head. Emma. If- if something happened to her... god, he'd just die.

Jay put his hands on his hips turning around to look around.

Suddenly he took off back inside the building.

"JAY!" Spinner and Sean yelled trying to grab him and so did some cops but he made it inside.

He **had** to get Emma out. He had to save her.

Inside, the alarm was going off and Emma was with Manny, panicking, trying to find somewhere to hide.

What was going on?

All the doors were locked, it was mandatory but shit, couldn't Raditch have spots for students in the halls to hide when this alarm went off?

Suddenly there was another gun shot and Emma and Manny clung together, hugging and crying.

"Emma, I can't do this!" Manny shook in fear and balled her eyes out.

Emma hugged her tighter and looked around to spot a janitor closet.

Perfect.

Emma went over and opened it to a small area with a mop and broom.

"Emma, we can't fit!" Manny said with tears streaming down her face.

"You can, just go!" Emma said, shoving Manny inside. Manny tried to fight her but Emma closed the door as quick as she could.

"No! Emma!"

With that Emma, by herself, started walking slowly around the halls, careful of each corner. She noticed her breathing being a bit un even, and her hands shaking.

"Emma." She jumped by the voice and sound of her name.

She turned to see... Rick?

"Rick." She said out loud and then broke into tears when she saw him holding the gun. It was him. He had done all of this. Oh god, who did he hurt

"Don't cry Emma." Rick said getting closer and Emma just cried harder and backed up to see she was against a wall and shut her eyes tight.

"please don't do anything Rick." Emma begged.

"Funny, coming from you." Rick said with anger, "You cause harm to everything."

Emma opened her eyes but couldn't look at him, she sniffed and ran her shaky hands through her hair.

"Don't do anything stupid, Rick." Came another voice and Emma stared in horror, seeing Jay walking down the hall over to them.

Was he stupid!

Emma couldn't believe this. Why was he here? Why was he coming over!

"I would **never **hurt her." Rick sneered, raising the gun at him.

Emma shut her eyes one more time, "Don't, don't, don't!" Emma begged, crying even harder. No, no, no. Not Jay! Please no. God no. Why was this happening?

"Why?" Rick yelled at her, "He doesn't love you like I do!"

Silence.

"Yes I do." Jay informed bravely.

"Jay." Emma snapped, shaking her head no. This was just going to anger Rick even more.

But this was what Jay wanted, he spotted a door 10 feet from Emma, the emergency exit. If he distracted Rick, she could run out it.

"Probably more than you could ever love her." Jay informed Rick who shook with anger. Jay caught Emma's eye and safely and slowly nodded behind her to the door.

Emma swallowed hard and looked over her shoulder, seeing it.

"NOT TRUE!" screamed Rick, clicking the safety off his gun.

Now Emma's whole body shook, and Jay's would of been too if not for her, if not doing **this **for **her. **

"Why doesn't she look at you then?" Jay said, stepping a little closer and glanced at Emma and back to Rick, "She kissed me, she kiss you?"

"EMMA! Why did you kiss him! Was I not good enough for you?" Rick cried, putting the gun to his head, itching it like an insane person.

"Rick don't." Emma pleaded, shaking her head and taking a slow step to the side.

"She's mine." Rick told Jay looking at him, Emma took another step to the side, he yelled at Jay, "You don't deserve this, you deserve some slut in the ravine! O-Or Alex. Not this, beautiful girl."

"Oh god." Emma cried, she was almost there but he looked back at her and aimed at her.

"Go!" Jay yelled running toward Rick who gave a wierd look and looked back at Jay to be tackled, "GO!" Jay yelled once more at Emma, wrestling for the gun.

Emma ran for the door.

The gun went off.

Emma stopped and turned, her eyes widen, her heart stopped, her world... just stopped.


	9. BACK IN BLACK

Emma woke up the next day to the sound of hospital carts, beeping. She tried opening her eyes but they felt heavy, especially with trail of tears that stained her cheeks. She sat up weakly in her chair.

She couldn't stand to stare at him, lying in that bed and looking so motionless. Jay.

He laid in the hospital bed, he was okay. Thank fucking God he was ok, just shot in the shoulder.

After he wrestled for the gun and was shot, he kept fighting... even when he was shot and bleeding, just so Emma still had time to run.

But she couldn't, she was frozen where she was standing. And then the gun went off again, it went into Rick. Rick had died. Rick pulled the trigger though, NOT Jay.

When Jay got the strength to finally stand, there was a pool of blood. He was breathing heavily, probably loosing too much blood himself.

He made his way slowly and painfully toward Emma and the outside door. She was still frozen at that time, with stained tears everywhere.

God.

She's been crying non-stop since then, she noticed.

That's when, on his way to her, he fell to his knees, holding the side of his chest and shoulder. All he saw was black...

Now here they were.

He hadn't woken up since then but they assured Emma he'd be okay but she wouldn't leave his side. And where the HELL were his parents?

She gazed at his sleeping face. No smile or smirk to show that he was peaceful, and no distortion to show that he was in pain. His body was just there, as if he didn't know what he was doing.

Emma walked to the edge of Jay's bed where the railing gapped. She pulled the chair to the edge as well and sat, resting her head on her right arm, facing him... watching him.

Emma brought her hand up and traced Jay's face with slender fingers, her touch light and feathery. Jay finally sturred and groaned, fluttering his eyes open.

He then saw her, and the pain he felt just vanished and he was smiling weakly to her and her touch.

Emma sucked in a shaky breath.

FINALLY.

"Hey," she breathed.

"Hey," he whispered back.

"How are you feeling?" she asked gazing at the bandage on his front shoulder and stood up over him. The hospital bed was so tall she was just a head over him.

"I've been better, I'd laugh but my chest hurts like hell," he said grimacing. Something inside the girl snapped.

"Don't you ever, EVER do that to me again." Emma said through clenched teeth, one tear slipping from her eye though and she tried to quickly whip it away. She had to be strong, for him.

"Em." He sadly said, grabbing the hand that tried to hide the tears and pulled her closer to him, running his hand through her hair as she leaned down and he leaned up, kissing another tenderly and slowly, lovingly.

Wow, it almost seemed natural to do this now.

His arm hurt like hell trying to reach up but the kiss was amazing and wouldn't stop him.

But Emma knew him to well and pulled away, "I don't know what I would of done if I lost you..." she confessed, and shook a bit.

Now or never.

"I love you jerk." She said with tears but laughed a little bit.

Jay's whole world stopped. And no, not from being shot this time. From pure happiness.

Emma backed up a bit when she heard a knock and some of his friends were coming in but he grabbed her hand, and it was a good grip too for just being shot!

She was pulled back over to him and Jay stared her in the eyes and said, "I love you." His blue's deepened into her chocolate brown eyes.

"We'd hope so." Spinner said, "You just got shot for her." They all laughed.

Spinner was there, Ellie, Towerz, and even Manny. Manny couldn't be any more happy that Jay had saved her best friends life. He had total approval now.

"Glad to see your okay." Ellie said and Jay just muttered.

Where was Sean?

"I'll be right back." Emma said to Jay, "I'll get you food."

"Good. I'm starving. Make it a burger." He adds with a smirk and she just smiled shaking her head and left.

That's where she noticed Sean still in the waiting room, staring down at his hands that were shaking.

"You okay?" Emma asked Sean and he looked up startled.

He then looked away and said, "I just feel awful. Emma, I could of grabbed you... and this wouldn't of happened. I almost lost my best friend... I don't know what to say to him. I can't face him." He breathed.

Emma said something to the nurse at the desk who nodded and left and then she went and sat beside Sean.

Emma told him, "You guys are great friends, it'll be okay. He doesn't look that bad."

"It's not that. He'll hate me for not saving you, I hate me for not saving you. What me and you went through, grew up together..." Sean drifted off to choke up.

Emma insisted, "No one can think in that position. Hell, I don't think Jay thought about what he did before running in either."

She knew this wasn't Sean's fault. Why was he beating himself up?

"No. He knew." Sean confirmed with sincerity, "Emma, he loves you to death... well, almost death." He joked and they tiredly laughed.

"Don't worry, he's going to reap the benefits of saving my life, you don't have a thing to worry about." Emma insists.

The nurse came back over and gave Emma a coke and burger.

"A burger?" Sean said with a smile.

"You know Jay." Emma laughed and guided him back to the room, "Found someone... and got your burger."

Jay looked away from his friends to see Sean.

"hey." Sean said slowly, and sadly. He had his hands dug into his pockets and he looked like shit. Raffled hair, pale, red eyes.

"hey." Jay finally greeted back, motionless. He didn't know what to think right now.

But they were best friends...

"We'll let you get some rest." Spinner said to Jay and led Towerz out. Ellie knew Sean wanted to talk to Jay so kissed his cheek before leaving and then waved to Jay.

"Here. Got you this." Manny told Jay, resting a card on his table before leaving.

"Thanks.." Jay awkwardly said giving Emma a look who rolled her eyes smiling, it was Manny trying to be nice.

Jay smirked watching Emma follow Manny out.

Sean and Jay were not alone in the room.

After a few moments Sean finally burst into tears.

"I'm sorry." He choked.

Jay stared at Sean and finally breathed, "It's alright man." He said sternly, "It's okay."

They nodded at another and Sean went over, slapping Jay's hand and pulling him into a manly hug.


	10. NEUTRON DANCE

_**I am color... blind**_

_**Coffee black and egg white  
>Pull me out from inside<strong>_

Degrassi still seemed depressed. Jimmy though thankfully, was alright too. The only one who had died was the one who began it all, Rick.

School seemed so.. lifeless... still. It's been a few weeks. Or maybe it was just boring because Jay wasn't in it.

Emma was sure Jay was let out of the hospital today... so where was he?

Jimmy would take longer before he came back to Degrassi though, he was shot in the back, so now as rumour has it, he had to be in a wheel chair.

_**I am ready  
>I am ready<br>I am ready  
>I am<strong>_

Emma couldn't pay attention in class, she looked at the spot next to her that was suppose to be Jay's. Empty. She missed him like hell.

She looked around and saw Hazel in the front, looking like hell. But why? Jimmy was ok. Yes, in a wheel chair... but okay.

She looked at Paige, Paige hasn't been her loud self like before since the shooting.

Were they punishing themselves for Rick?

A few more days past and Emma received a few calls and texts from Jay, sadly she kept missing all the calls but his texts said he'd be there soon, that he was catching up on some things.

Hazel was finally looking better, and Paige was her preppy self again. Maybe things could go back to normal?

_**taffy stuck, tongue tied  
>Stuttered shook and uptight<br>Pull me out from inside**_

Emma was doing her homework on the steps of Degrassi as everyone socialized. She looked around and then began to notice people watching her...

Wait.

Ofcourse she watched Hazel and Paige, so someone had to be watching her. She didn't think this many people did though...

Was she not right?

Did she look like she was still hurting?

Did she have something on her face?

Emma looked away from a group and heard an engine roar into the parking lot. She looked over to then smile wide, setting her books to the side.

Jay.

_**I am ready  
>I am ready<br>I am ready**_

He grinned back at her as she ran over and jumped up on him. He grabbed her and she swung her arms around his neck. He held her as tight as he could, shutting his eyes.

_**I am...fine  
>I am covered in skin<br>No one gets to come in  
>Pull me out from inside<br>I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding**_

Emma slid down and Jay held her waist as she put her hand on his jaw line. He leaned down and captured her lips and she kissed back passionately.

Waiting for this forever...

_**I am  
>colorblind<br>Coffee black and egg white  
>Pull me out from inside<br>I am ready  
>I am ready<br>I am ready  
>I am...fine<strong>_

Everyone watched them, but they didn't care. All they saw was another.

And they would be okay. As long as they had another.

_**I am... fine  
>I am fine<strong>_


	11. VOICES CARRY PART 1

Everything was getting back to normal. Everyone seemed alright now. Sean was even throwing a party the coming weekend.

Speaking of Sean, where has Ellie been?

The guys, Spinner, Sean and Jay, met up in the work out room during gym class.

Jay was doing pull ups, trying to ease his bullet scars pain away.

Sean did his normal weights and Spinner decided to skip with his rope, that made Sean laugh.

"Haven't heard you laugh in a while." Jay said and then breathed heavily, pulling himself up on his bar.

Sean nodded and put his weights down, "Ellie's still... a little out of it. It's sort of bothering me."

"With what? The shooting still?" Jay asked. Ofcourse they'd always remember it, how could they forget it?

But to keep yourself this depressed for this long, wasn't good. It had to be something else.

Ellie sat in her bathroom and stared at a pregnancy test.

She breathed in a shaky breath... until bursting into tears.

This wasn't the place for a baby. Ellie was still being harressed by a drunk of her mother, she didn't know if her dad back in the army was alive or not, seeing Jimmy shot? Rick dead... Ellie couldn't have a baby. Not here...

"Ellie?" a voice suddenly appeared. Sean. Ellie quickly hid everything and whipped her tears. She put a fake smile on and then headed out.

Then school came the next day...

"I think you owe me lunch." Jay said, coming around Emma's locker and leaning on the one beside.

"Oh I do?" Emma teased, closing her locker and he went around her, pulling her to face him and leaned her back on her locker.

"That or we deal with something else." He confirms with his famous smirk and peered down at her, his hands on her hips.

Emma frowned remembering, "I can't do lunch. I have to meet Toby and Jt. Their trying to form our dysfunctional friendship again." She saw the frown from Jay and said, "Can I give you something else?"

"Yeah." He nodded and leaned down, kissing around her neck, "You."

Emma bit her lower lip trying not to moan. Jay seriously drove her insane. But she wasn't suppose to be Miss Virture... this was bad, right?

Then why'd it feel so good?

"Makes me sick." Alex said over across the hall, standing with Amy.

"Stop being jealous." Amy snickered, watching Hogart mack on Greenpeace, then added to Alex, "It's an ugly color."

Alex glared at her and walked off.

Back with Emma, she groaned pulled away from the kiss, "Fine. I can mayyybee meet you after."

"Maybe's not good enough." He playfully said.

"I'll be there." She promised with a smile.

He nodded and the bell rang so she had to go, on her way of leaving him he hit her but and she squeled to glare over her shoulder at him but they then laughed.

Jay was waiting for her later at the Dot when Amy and some girl came in and over to him.

"Hey Hogart." Amy purred.

Jay leaned back in his seat, trying to not roll his eyes.

"Sup Hogart?" the other girl winked, walking off. But Amy stayed.

Amy leaned on the counter he was and said, "So... word is... you're dating Emma Nelson?"

"Is that so?" Jay asked, narrowing his eyes to her. It was none of her business.

"Well me and Alex did catch you guys making out this morning." Amy laughed and said, "She was awfully jealous. I was a bit too."

Jay just clenched his jaw and looked away from Amy's seducing eyes, she frowned.

"You can't seriously be taken Jay Hogart... it's just not you." She explained.

"If by taken you mean with a girl, and I won't do a thing to mistreat her or disrespect her... then yes, I'm taken." He ended with a grin and Amy just rolled her eyes.

"That's a damn shame." She then saw Emma come in and coming over, eyeing her back so waved to Jay and left.

Emma crossed her arms in front of Jay and asked, "What'd she want?" she felt some anger rise up in her.

She hated Alex, she hated Amy... she hated that stupid girl at the corner staring at Jay-

"You're jealous." Jay said watching Emma closely and had a big grin on his face.

Not many people saw Jay without that smirk, but imagine his smile... just as hot, but still smart ass looking.

Emma glared at him and annoyingly went to leave til he grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him.

Emma turned and was in between his legs since he sat on a stool.

"Hey." He said, bringing her chin down to him so she looked at him and went serious, "I wanna ask you something."

"Fine." She breathed, crossing her arms.

Last year, Jay loved pissing her off, but that's when they were young... now he hated it. He softly took her hands into his and she finally softened and unfolded her arms, holding his hands.

Jay licked his lips nervously and asked, "You will be my girl friend?"

Emma raised an eyebrow, "We're already kind of a... thing, aren't we?" she asked.

"I don't wanna be a thing, I wanna be yours." Jay said sincerely, he wanted to do this right. She wanted him by his side, he wanted to make her laugh... he wanted her to be completely his, and no one elses.

"Kay." Emma said with a soft smile and leaned down, kissing him quickly but longly.

"How cuuuuteee." Sang Spinner, working around the counter.

They pulled apart to glare, Jay stood up and started leading Emma out, taking one of Spinner's muffins on the way.

"Hey! I hope your paying for that!" Spinner exclaimed but Jay just smirked and left with his girl friend.

Yeah.

Girl friend.


	12. VOICES CARRY PART 2

_Dear Sean,_

_By the time you read this, I'll already be gone. I can't stand it anymore here. I need to leave, and I need you to let me leave. Please don't come looking for me. Tell my parents I love them and I'm sorry. I don't want to be found right now. Maybe I'll come home one day._

_I love you so much, and I'm so sorry. You were my best friend,_

_Ellie._

"Ellie?" Sean ran into their bedroom and looked around. Nothing, "Ellie!" he yelled.

He ran into the bathroom, not being able to catch his breath.

No, she wouldn't do this to him. Not without a good reason!

How could she do this!

Jay, Emma, Manny, and Spinner were sitting at a cafeteria table. Emma and Jay were sharing secrets about how wierd it was Spinner and Manny were 'seeing' another and giggling about it.

That's when Sean bursted in and ran to them, "Have you guys seen Ellie?"

"No. Why?" asked Emma and he put his hands on his head.

"She-she wrote a note, and said she was leaving." His voice cracked, "Why would she leave?"

"Maybe she went back to her mom." Jay told him.

He couldn't see why Ellie would just leave either.

Sean shook his head and said, "She wouldn't. I know seeing Jimmy shot made her depressed but... she wouldn't leave me. She wouldn't. She was getting better."

"We'll help." Manny declared, nodding at him. He tried to breath and nodded.

Meanwhile at an airport, Ellie played with her plane ticket that was now boarding so she grabbed her bag.

On her way to the line she whispered, "Good bye Sean..." she looked at the gate for her plane and rested her hand on her stomach, "Let's go baby."

And then she was gone.

"SHE LEFT!" Sean yelled, crashing a left over beer bottle at the wall. He turned and kicked the coffee table to the ground and it crashed into pieces.

"Sean, it'll be okay!" Emma insisted, Jay standing beside her.

Sean was going ape shit.

"Emma just wait outside." Jay told his girl, he didn't want Sean throwing things everywhere, Emma might get hit or something.

Emma nodded and left.

"What'd I do?" Sean yelled and sat on the couch in defeat, "I always mess it up." He cried, "Always."

Jay came over and rested a hand on Sean's shoulder.

A week had past and still, no Ellie. Jay and Spinner went over to Sean's and decided to help him get rid of Ellie's stuff, it was just a sick reminder.

"Would you ever do that?" Jay asked, laying in Emma's bed, watching a movie... but not really watching. Jay was too much in thought.

"Do what?" Emma asked turning to face him and he stared at her.

"Just leave." He said.

"No." Emma said shaking her head and looked admirely into his blue slash grey eyes, "Not you at least."

"Promise?"

Silence.

"I'd never leave you." Emma whispered, being serious.

"I'll never leave you either..." drifts Jay, caressing her hair.


	13. BARK AT THE MOON

"Class, this is Chester." introduced to her class.

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat beside Jay, just great. Her neighbour transferred from Lakehurst to Degrassi.

Chester was the one who took her to the dance where Jay came to say sorry about the lap top.

And then that whole fight happened.

Now?

He was at Degrassi.

Emma was so mad at Jay that night, she was very young then too, they're were older now, and gone through a lot. More mature.

Chester meant nothing... Emma hoped Jay could see that.

"Isn't that the guy who took you to the dance?" Jay asked her, leaning forward in his seat curiously.

"Mhm." Emma swallowed.

Jay looked at her and quietly asked, "Did you go as friends?"

"Yeah." She said with a wierd smile. Jay eyed her but nodded.

pointed to a seat near them and Chester went his way over as he spotted them.

"Hey Emma." He greeted with a smile and saw her awfully close to some guy he then recognized, "Jay, right?"

"Yeah." Barked Jay giving him a threatening look.

Jay watched as Chester sat down, eyeing the two up.

"Huh..." Chester drifted and turned around.

"That's what he said?" Sean asked Jay, now sitting at their table at lunch.

"Yeah, huh." Jay repeated. What the hell did that mean?

"Wierd." Sean admitted.

Jay nodded and explained, "He just looked at me like he knows something, and won't stop staring at Emma."

"Maybe... they did something." Sean confirms and Jay glared.

"Just because your girl friend fucked you over, doesn't mean mine did." He sneered.

He then took back what he said quickly, shit. He looked at Sean and opened his mouth-

"I was trying to help, asshole." Sean said, storming off.

Sean made it to his locker and stood at it emotionlessly and then kicked it hard.

"Sean, you alright?" Healther Sinclair asked, coming over with a minion and a smirk slapped on her face.

"You need some company?" the minion asked, eyeing him up hungrily.

What's with the girls in this school flying themselves at the boy boys? You should be running away.

"No, I'm fine." He growled.

"There must be something I can do." Heather insisted.

Manny was walking down the hall as she saw Heather harressing Sean, and putting one of her hands on his shoulder, standing more than too close.

Manny came behind the other way and wrapped herself around Sean.

"He's already taken." Manny snapped at Heather and gave her a 'back off' stare.

Sean went stiff and looked down at Manny and then smirked seeing Heather back off.

"Ofcourse." Heather said and turned, "Slut."

Manny frowned and rolled her eyes, watching Heather until out of sight before letting Sean go. Slut? Mhm, this school needed new material.

"It was that or they wouldn't leave." Manny said with a sorry look to Sean.

Sean chuckled and said, "Thanks Manny." She just nodded and shrugged simply.

" No prob. Have you seen Spinner around? He's been avoiding me like the plague." She said a bit sadly and looked around.

"Um...I don't think he's here today." Sean said with guilt. He wasn't a good liar. He knew Spinner was out last night cause they went to the same party. Sean was 100% sure he went into a room with Paige.

"Oh ok. See yeah." Manny waved at him and slowly started leaving to then turn back, "Sean?"

Sean snapped out of his guilty thoughts and looked at her, "Yeah?" suddenly she wrapped her arms around him and pressed against him tightly.

Sean swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry for what happened. That was a cold thing to do." Manny said, pulling away.

Sean watched her in awe as she left. Oh, Ellie.. that's what she was talking about. God, he swore he could still feel Manny's body against his.

So that's why the guys went crazy over her.

He always knew Manny as little Manny, Emma's best friend. He couldn't see her the way she changed into, but now he was... and my had she grown.

"Chester." Emma called, running after her 'good ol' neighbour!

"Oh hey Emmalean." He said with a crooked smile, leaning on a locker flirting with some girl who excused herself when Emma arrived.

"God, don't call me that." Emma said with a gross look and then asked, "Um, could you do me a favour?"

"Anything for you."

Alex heard this and looked over. What did that mean?Who was this guy and why was Emma so desperate to talk to him?

"Yeah, don't do that." Emma instructed

"Huh?" asked Chester, he was confused.

Emma explained, "That's my favour. No winking, no flirting... Not only will I hit you, Jay will..."

"Ahhh, jealous boyfriend?" Chester asked, getting it now.

"Very."

"Does he know I..."

"Stop." Emma pleaded, shutting her eyes, and then begged him, "You can't tell anyone what happened with us, please."

Alex smirked looking between the two, and tried hiding behind her locker so not to get caught.

"I promise." Chester said with a nod.

In auto class, Jay was helping his auto teacher Tony how to direct the younger students in building a car.

"Just put the engine in.." Jay told one of the freshmen.

Alex came in and looked around to then find Jay and smirked going over.

"You won't believe what I heard." She said into his ear.

Jay looked over and rolled his eyes. She would never give up, would she?

Jay joked, "You've moved on and met another guy to harress and your moving to China with him?" he sounded hopeful.

"More like your girl friend had something goin' on with the new guy." Alex said while raising her eyebrow.

Jay stopped everything he was doing and turned back to her.

"What?" he asked.

Alex mocked, "Her words exactly: _You can't tell anyone what happened with us._ Told him to stay away from you too, and not say anything." She shrugged, "What do you think that's all about?"

Alex was a bunch of things, but sadly... not a liar.

Jay threw his wrench to the ground and stormed off


	14. SECRETS PART 1

Spinner was having a party that weekend, everyone was there.

That meant new kid, Chester, too.

Jay gulped his beer from his bottle as he narrowed his eyes at Chester, he watched him everywhere he went.

Emma and Chester? Chester and Emma? She wouldn't. . . she had... she seemed to want to keep her virginity for the right person, or until marriage or something.

For him, maybe... well, he was hoping. Jay looked away and madly looked at the ground. He was leaning against Spinner's living room wall.

Jay felt betrayed, lied to... I mean they weren't dating then but they sure meant something to another, right?

Plus, she said they were only friends.

"Oh! SHIT. So sorry." Chester apologized quickly as he bumped into Jay, spilling only a little bit of beer on his shoe.

Jay didn't know what went over him, he had Chester against the wall in seconds, his forearm up against Chester's throat.

"Alright, party pooper!" Spinner exclaimed, coming in and pulling as hard as he could on Jay.

Jay got off Chester and just madly shoved Spinner too, storming off to the kitchen to grab a beer.

That's when Emma and Manny came in the backdoor, laughing.

Manny already looked drunk.

Sean was in the kitchen too, sitting on the counter and drinking his beer as Jay opened the fridge beside him and grabbed him one. Maybe he should grab two?

"Hey." Emma said in greeting, smiling to Jay.

He didn't even turn.

Emma looked to Sean and he shrugged, she looked at Manny and she did the same thing.

"Jay!" Emma laughed poking him a bit as he was turning and just looked at her as he downed his beer. Emma gave him a wierd look, "What's wrong with you?"

"Well." Jay said taking a pause from that beer, "My girl friend forgot to let me how she spread her legs for the new boy. So I kinda look like an idiot with her lying to me, oh and with other people knowing before I even did."

Emma's mouth fell and he walked off. Manny and Sean gave another 'oh my god' looks. Emma felt her eyes burn and ran off.

"See?" Sean said with a slur. Someone was already drunk. Manny gave him a wierd look as she took a few more shots off the counter.

"See what?" she giggled, "I can't see anything. Is the floor moving?" she asked for him to reach an arm out and lean her beside him on the counter.

"Stay still drunkie." He confirmed and then explained, "Girls are just born to hurt guys."

"Sure bud." Manny said, rolling her pretty brown eyes and took his beer.

Sean just casually opened another, "What do you think about all this! Proof. Girl hurts boy." He pointed where Emma and Jay just stood.

"Emma's a virgin. Jay's an asshole." Manny told him with a laugh.

Sean raised an eyebrow and sized her up, "Is that so? Miss heart breaker of all heart breakers."

"Do you not see I'm dating Spinner and he's no where to be found? I'm the breaky! You guys..." she looked for a word and looked at Sean to shove his chest, "Suck!"

"Girls with your tricks, and looks, and appeal..." Sean drifted off and looked at Manny.

Looking good as usual. Wearing her hip hugging short jean skirt and a tight shirt, her long straight brown hair flowing down.

Manny snickered back, "Guys and their dicks..." she gave him a look.

_**BAM!**_

Manny and Sean snuck off to an empty room and he jumped her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

They kissed hard and he had. crashed her against the wall.

"We should keep this a secret." Manny said, pulling away from the kiss, breathing hard.

Sean nodded and said, "Ofcourse." He crashed his lips back to hers.

They fell on the bed with Manny on top and she leaned back as he roamed his hands up her hard stomach. She took her shirt off and Sean admired her body. She wore a lacey black bra.

"Your fucking beautiful, Manny." Breathed Sean, to then grab her as she squealed and was pushed onto her back, her skirt shoved up.

Sean plunged into her and Manny screamed out pleasurably but felt just a little bit of pain. Wow. Someone was a good size...

Her mouth dropped and Sean closed his eyes tight until he started guiding with her.

Secrets...

There was too many of them.


	15. SECRETS PART 2

THE DOT.

It was Sunday and Jay groaned, drinking some coffee at the dot while Spinner was cleaning up and getting orders.

That's when Chester came in and saw Jay.

He was going to avoid him but then took a deep breath and went over.

Jay narrowed his eyes sensing someone coming. Chester. He bit the end of his tounge and said, "fuck. Off."

Chester rolled his eyes and sat beside.

Spinner snuck a glance over as he washed some dishes.

"Look. I get why you hate me... I thought you didn't know." Chester said honestly.

"Well I do." Snapped Jay.

Chester tried to explained, "look, at that dance... she was upset, over you... so I took her home and we got into my parents alcohol cabinet..."

"I don't want to hear it." Jay hissed. Who was Emma anymore? She was 15 and drinking with this loser? She gave her innocence to HIM!

Chester replied, "I have to give my side of the story, I'm not a bad guy."

"What?" Jay asked a bit confused.

"We were, you know, making out and I took her shirt off and she did tell me to stop..." Chester sadly said, "I drank too much and got too rough, but when she slapped me, I straightened out, sobered right up."

Jay's mouth hung open, staring at Chester with disbelief.

They didn't do it, Chester just tried to force her... a-and Emma didn't wantt him to tell because she probably knew how pissed off Jay would get.

Fuck. He felt like an idiot, an asshole, a moron. Everything.

Jay dove out of his seat and ran out to his car as quick as he could. He would of stayed to beat the shit out of Chester but he couldn't. He may have lost Emma... forever.

She wouldn't come to the door, nor let her mom let him in.

Jay tried calling, and texting, and even sending Sean.

Emma would not speak to him, hell, if he was her he wouldn't either but he needed her. He loved her so god damn much. He had to learn to shut his mouth!

Almost two weeks had gone by and still nothing.

Jay decided desperate calls needed desperate messures.

"Manny?" Emma asked, picking up her phone when it rang. She sat at the end of the bed when she heard her crying, "What's wrong?"

"Emma. I'm pregnant." Came Manny's hysterical crying and she choked, "Again."

"What? How? Why? WHO!" Emma yelled, and started pacing her floor to then stop, "Please not Spinner."

Silence.

"Emma, it's Sean." Manny felt so horrible and tried to explain, "We were drunk and..."

"It's okay. You don't have to explain to me." Emma insisted. Sean was nothing but a good friend to her now, well... maybe not anymore. What the fuck was he thinking?

Probably trying to use Manny to get over Ellie.

HOW DARE HE!

"Emma I can't have another abortion." Manny whispered and sniffed, "My parents kicked me out."

"Head over here then, you know my mom would love to have you. We'll figure out what to do."

"I'm at Liberty's. I'll come tomorrow?"

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too."

Emma was thought in thought as she stared at the ground, Manny was pregnant... again. God. This was awful.

Emma turned as she heard movement and saw Jay coming through her window and jump down.

It was raining outside so he was drenched.

"You have a lot of nerve." Emma declared, crossing her arms at him.


	16. EYE OF THE TIGER

"I-I didn't know Chester did **that **to you... I..." Jay didn't know where to start.

Emma sighed. The shooting, Manny pregnant again, Ellie running away. They shouldn't be doing this right now.

"It's okay." Emma breathed.

"No it's not." Jay said shaking his head and stepped closer, "Why didn't you even tell me?"

"I was afraid." Emma admitted, playing with her hands and staring down at them.

Jay walked over to her and lifted her chin, "If you told me not to hurt him, I wouldn't. I just wanna protect you." He told her.

"not scared for that..." drifted Emma, "Besides he was drunk, Sean's messed up too. Just stupid people who can't handle their alchohal. I'm use to it."

"What were you afraid of then?" asked Jay, sitting on her bed and pulling her hand.

Emma walked infront of him and shrugged slowly, "I don't know... talking about... it." She tried so hard not to go red.

"It?" Jay asked shaking his head not understanding.

"Don't make me say it." Begged Emma looking up in in annoyance and he got it and began to smirk.

Sex.

"Your adorable, you know that right?" Jay asked with a grin plastered on his face and Emma glared down.

She corrected herself, "I just meant how you've done more girls than Gerard Butler."

"oh." Jay shut up.

That.

Right.

"Ya." Emma said, looking away from him.

Jay looked up at her helplessly, "They all meant nothing Emma, even Alex." He insisted "Just mindless, random-" he shut up over her look and she took a deep breath.

"I know..."

"And we'll wait as long as you want."

"I know you don't want that though." Emma pointed out.

Jay sighed and grabbed the back of Emma's thighs, pulling her to sit on him. She put her hands on his shoulders and sat in a straddling way.

"Would I like to throw you on the bed right now and every other minute you're inches from me? Yes. Doesn't mean I'm like Chester, I'll **never **force you, got that?" Jay asked her, holding her chin to look him in the eyes firmly.

"mhm." She said with a soft yet sad smile.

"I can wait." He firmly stated.

Emma smiled more surely now and leaned down, kissing him. They kissed deeper and Emma teasingly bit his lower lip.

He groaned and slipped his tounge in, teasing her as well and she started to straddle him, pressing against him. Her chest leaned against his and his hands roamed up gripping her round perfec t breast through her white tank top.

Jay pulled away to start kissing around her neck and Emma bit her lower lip with her eyes closed.

She pushed him down on the bed so he laid on his back and smiled as they kissed, her littler hands running up his shirt so it moved up a bit, showing off his hard strong stomach.

Finally he gave a loud groan and she squealed when he grabbed her ass, sat up and stood up with her.

"But that's just not fair, Em." He growled playfully and then gently put her on the ground.

She looked so cute, gleam in her eye, swollen lips and her hair just a bit ruffled.

She shrugged innocently


	17. QUEEN OF HEARTS

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Not as much as it use to be with Jemma fans. Seems Degrassi is too different now. Which I don't blame, am I only one who doesn't like new Degrassi? But I'll always find JEMMA adorable! I hope all the old cast comes back in 10 years like Snake, Spike and all them did. **

Emma walked down the street with Manny, the girl was craving some burgers. Hmph, pregnant people!

"I never thought I'd ever say it, but Jay's perfect for you." Manny said. Emma saw her in thought and was leaving her be, thinking she was probably going over the rest of her life.

Being pregnant this age, could probably hurt your life... but Emma couldn't be more happier she was keeping it this time.

But really? That's what she was thinking? About her and Jay?

Manny went on, "You guys are really a cute couple."

"Thanks Manny." Laughed Emma until she went serious, "Have you told Sean yet?"

"Not yet..." Manny sighed, "He keeps calling me, asking to hang out but you know what that means." Manny tried to keep her tears in.

She didn't want to be some 'lay' anymore, she was sick of it.

But she thought with Sean it'd be different, they were good friends before, stood up for another, had good memories before.

He was just soo... lost now. Without his precious Ellie.

Manny crossed her arms sadly as she kept walking.

"Got to tell him soon." Emma offered and then looked at her watch, "I got to meet Jay, it's his 18th."

"What you goin' to get him?" Manny asked, smiling with her adorable dimples and then winked.. Ah, romance! How she loved it.

"Enough, Manny." Emma said with a playful glare, "I don't plan on getting pregnant anytime soon like somebody."

"Hey!" Manny laughed and hit Emma jokingly as she left.

"Hi." Jay greeted Emma happily.

Emma smiled, coming into the Dot and seeing Jay on his famous stool, a big group behind him.

"Whatchu doin?" Jay asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, hers around his neck.

"Waiting for my girlfriend... she probably won't like you all over me." Jay informed Emma with a sexy smirk, "I can see why you can't resist though."

"Hmm is she cute?" Emma teased, taking his hat off.

"Sexy." He confirms and watched her put on his hat and grinned, "Perfect." He corrected.

She smiled adorably with her eyes shining bright and then frowned.

"Why's she with you then?" Emma then laughed and squeled when he grabbed her roughly into him, tickling her sides.

"Dude!" they heard and Jay stopped, turning to his group of friends, Aaron shouted,"Got a suprize for yeah. Toxic tonight?"

"Toxic?" Emma asked Jay as Aaron walked over.

"A club kinda place..." Jay drifted off, not sure if she'd like the idea.

"Oh."

Aaron put his hand out and asked Jay, "See you there around 10ish?"

Jay slapped his hand on reflex and nodded, but wasn't sure if he'd actually go. Aaron looked at Emma and nodded then 'peace'd out to Jay before leaving.

Emma snickered and then turned to Jay, "You can get in?"

"They know me...well. I guess." Jay says slowly. It was sometimes wierd how 'angelic' Emma was. She drank, he's seen it a few times, but she never did bigger parties or try to get in clubs, bars, she did once get in a fight with alex though! That was pretty extreme.

"Right..."

"Come?" Jay asked, turning her to face him.

"no thanks." Emma said, wrinkling her nose and shaking her head, "You have fun though." It wasn't her sort of thing. Jay was more into these things, the drinking, sketchy area, sluts sort of thing. She knew how he liked to 'rebel' or whatever the bad boys called it these days, she wouldn't stop him specially on his birthday.

"I made your life hell before, you don't think I know when your upset?" Jay teased.

"You know how many sluts and pervs go to clubs?"

"That's why you come, besides... you can meet my friends."

"Fine."

"Good." Jay smiled.

THAT NIGHT.

Loud music banged in the club as Jay brought Emma through it, he held her hand while guiding her infront up the stairs to his gangs 'layer'.

Emma looked down as she walked up the stairs, watching everyone dancing, making out, getting drunk.

They made it to the top and a bunch of people cheered when they saw Jay.

"Happy birthday bud!" someone slapped hands with him and so did a few others making Emma back up a bit and let them have their fun.

"Hey! I'm Tyler!" a guy introduced and Emma looked to her right, "You must be Jay's new girl friend." He shook her hand.

Emma smiled lightly.

"Skinny!" Tyler also introduced to the guy beside who was just staring blankly at Emma.

Emma wore a cute strapless tight red dress with black heels and her long blonde hair in big curls. Her make up had a bit of cat eye liner and mascara, she looked... well, hot.

"Hi."

"No flirting." Emma finally heard a whisper in her ear and turned to Jay who usually would be giving her a teasing glare or smirk but was actually narrowing his eyes at his friends.

"What's up Hogart." Smiled Tyler, "Your the big 18!"

Jay just plastered a side grin and nodded, putting a arm around Emma as he was given a beer.

Later that night Jay had to go.. well, go. You know!

Emma sat in his booth with his friends and a empty seat beside her as she waited for Jay. The girl across from her leaned over and spoke to her.

"I'm Bianca, i'm this one's girl friend." She pointed to Skinny and leaned closer to Emma, "Dating the Hogart huh? How brave."

"So everyone says." Emma remarked, was this suppose to imply something? Was Jay really going to hurt her in the end?

Emma played with the straw in her drink, her drink being water. She had school tomorrow, she didn't feel like drinking, but maybe this is what they meant. Maybe Emma couldn't keep up with Jay?

"He clearly loves you... we haven't seen him here since Alex." Biance informed and Emma raised an eyebrow, "Plus, he never shuts up about you."

"Really?" Emma asked, feeling a little better.

"Come on, lets dance." Bianca pulled her along.

Emma and Bianca went down the stairs and Bianca talked her into a shot. Emma took it with her and then they pushed through the crowd and started dancing with another to the music, it wasn't long until boys huddles around, trying to dance with them.

Two were actually fighting for Emma.

Emma just laughed and ignored, dancing with Bianca who did the same and smiled pointing to her as she danced. Emma swayed to the fast music and ran hands through her hair.

Meanwhile, upstairs,

"Where's Emma?" Jay asked, not sitting in the booth since seeing Emma not there.

Aaron shrugged with a redhead on his lap, "I don't know, but this is Rachel." He introduced.

"Hey." Purred Rachel to Jay, trying to catch the birthday boy's attention.

Jay just frowned and turned, looking for where Emma went.

"She went dancing with Bianca." Skinny told him, "Chill dude, their fine."

Jay jogged down the steps and into the crowd as well, he held his beer and spotted Emma having her own drink with Bianca in the middle of the dance floor. They had another pair of shots.

Jay sighed rolling his eyes and went over.

A guy had come behind Emma and put his hands on her waist just as Jay got there, Emma didn't see him yet since he came from the side but the guy sure did.

If Jay could turn red from his anger, he would, and smoke would come out of his ears.

All he had to do was raise an eyebrow at the boy and the guy let go, running off.

Emma felt a presents beside her, stopped dancing and finally looked over and then back, seeing the guy running off because of Jay.

She smiled innocently up to Jay who just went behind Emma, and wrapped an arm around her as Bianca grabbed her hands, making her dance again.

Emma swayed with a smile now and closed her eyes to Jay's touch.

With his other hand, Jay took a chug of his beer and he swallowed hard, swallowed even harder when Emma pressed more against him, dancing.

Bianca saw the lovers 'scene', and laughed, grabbing Jay's drink and leaving.

Jay carefully watched Emma and used his free right hand to cup the left side of her face, turning her only a little.

He leaned down and Emma kept dancing as she kissed him deeply back, tounge teasing.

She was perfect. Her little body up against his felt right, her in his arms was perfect measure.

Everything was right.

Emma pulled away breathless. Tonight was right.

The two landed on his bed an hour after that with Emma on top, making out. His shirt was already off and he had already asked her 100 times if she really wanted to do _this_.

"Are you sur-" Jay was shut up with a kiss and then Emma put her hand on his mouth.

"One more time, and I won't want to anymore." She teased and leaned back down kissing playfully around his chest.

He raised an eyebrow and nodded once, fair enough!

Jay's hands slid up her thighs and slowly rolled her dress up, Emma's black lace panties showing her firm, tanned ass off. Jay watched her lean back up and his eyes filled with hunger. She lifted her dress and threw it the side. Her chest fit perfectly in her lace bra that matched. God. How did she go to 15 year old cute pretty little Greenpeace to his Hot, 16, beautiful, mouth watering girlfriend in just 4 months?

Who cares. He loved both. But this one was more for him at the moment!

Emma yelped when he took her easily around one arm and flipped her under. He leaned down and started sucking her neck.

"You're so beautiful, Em." He whispered.

Emma bit her lower lip and that's when she felt, it. It felt big, long... god, hope this didn't hurt

But as much as it did, Jay was there comforting her, ready to stop and everything. And it wasn't long until Emma was actually wondering why some people waited this long to finally have sex?

Emma was panting and couldn't take it anymore, that's when Jay finally exploded, gripping her thighs and sweated over her.

No one's ever felt this good, and Jay's been with girls who've even had experience. None better than Emma.

Emma called his name out and he kissed her deeply, her nails scratching down his back as she came, squealing some type of animal noise Jay wanted to hear over and over, knowing he was pleasuring her.

She grinded up a few more times until he gave one final deep push and collapsed.

Emma breathed heavily, and smiled tiredly. Year ago, she would of ran screaming if someone asked if she wanted this, with Jay, or anyone for that matter. Now she didn't want it from anyone else but Jay! It wasn't as scary as she thought... and he was really...reallly... really good. Wow.

Emma moaned out as he pulled out of her slowly and went back to kissing her.

He's never ever made love, but that was amazing, and yes, through that they did go a little rougher through the end but that's only because they already enjoyed the slow and tenderness. He didn't know if Emma could go more than one time, but it was her riding the top the second, then him making her scream the third.

He smirked, kissing her harder and deeper.

"I love you." He mummered through swollen lips, running his hand through her hair.

"I love you too..."


	18. MODERN LOVE

"SHUSH!" Emma whispered loudly, giggling as she put her hand on Jay's mouth.

They stood on the top of her basement stairs, trying to sneak him out before Snake or Spike saw him that next morning.

"It's fine, I got this. Done it a bunch of times." Jay teased, kissing her cheek and then laughed quietly when she punched his chest.

He went to leave out the back door when Spike finally walked in.

Emma closed her eyes and put her hand on her forehead as Jay's mouth fell.

"What's going on here Emma?" Spike asked, staring at Jay though.

Emma bit her lower lip. Oh shit.

"She kicked you out!" Sean and Spinner were laughing at Jay later that day.

Jay had told them what happened. Spike had told Jay to leave immediately before Snake came home, which was actually nice of her because it probably would of been more worse.

"Didn't know they'd get so pissed over a sleepover." Sean said with a laugh.

Jay coughed awkwardly and just replied, "Yeah."

Spinner saw this and smirked, "Was it... more?" he asked.

"Shut up man." Jay said, glaring at him.

Sean looked confused and then stared at Jay with a wierd look.

What?

"Emma lost her virginity, her pride possession, her Innocence... to you!" Sean freaked out and Jay gave him a look now.

"Wow man, say it more louder and I'd swear you were acting jealous." Jay declared, squinting his eyes a bit confused and looking for some emotion in Sean.

Sean shook his head and spoke, "She'll regret it. Why would you make her do it?"

"Yeah it's always me! My fault!" yelled Jay, "Who say's she'll regret it huh? It was good for her anyways, what? Was she suppose to wait for you Cameron?" he snapped, stepping closer to Sean.

"Shut the hell up." Sean barked, getting up from the couch.

"Your not over her!" Jay yelled and laughed out loud, hitting his head with his hand and shouted, "it's been two years."

"Maybe he's just confused with the whole Ellie thing..." drifted Spinner, not wanting his friends to fight.

"If he was? He wouldn't be fucking Manny, would you?" Jay asked.

"You had sex with Manny!" Spinner yelled, getting mad now.

"What the hell is your problem!" Sean asked, shoving Jay to the wall until Jay shoved him back hard and he landed back on the couch with a thud.

Jay stormed over and leaned down threateningly, "Back off my girl friend, Cameron. You're just being an envious little shit. People may think _oh hey that Sean and Emma need to get back together! They were cute_! Honest truth? It's **you** that doesn't deserve her, **YOU**, not me. I finally see it, she needs me, I need her, you need to fuck off and find out what's good for you"

Sean had looked down in anger and with a bit sadness. That's when he saw his phone flash with a text.

Manny.

Sean looked away from it and swallowed hard.

He got up and shoved Jay out of his way, he needed to call Ellie. Maybe she'll pick up today?

He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Jay was alone that night, thinking everything that they had just said and scoffed. He heard a knock on the door and went over to open it.

When it opened, Emma stood there crying.

"Get in here, baby." Jay said, grabbing her and pulling her into his arms, she cried harder into him.


	19. MOONLIGHT DESIRES

"Emma, I can't believe they kicked you out for this!" Manny screamed on the phone, "I'm packing! I'll leave too."

"Manny, you're pregnant... please stay." Emma begged, "Plus, Mom needs you, Snake's just an asshole and he will be to her for a few weeks too."

Emma sighed and whipped her teary eyes. She sat on the end of Jay's bed and whipped her teary eyes.

"Fine." Manny replied sadly.

Emma assured, "I'll be fine. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Alright. Love you."

With that, Emma hung up and looked up, seeing Jay leaning on the door frame watching her.

He then recalled part of their conversation.

"Manny's pregnant?" he asked.

"You heard that?" Emma said with a sorry look.

"Jesus." Breaths Jay. He remember giving Emma a little speech just a year ago about letting Manny abort if she wanted to.

That was fast...

He added, "Degrassi drama really never stops..." he went and sat beside her on the bed, "You can stay here you know. For as long as you want."

"Just can't believe my mom let him kick me out for this." Emma sadly said, shaking her head as she stared down at her hands.

Jay snickered, "Mr.S hates me... nothing new."

"But I'm his daughter."

"And I warped your fragile little mind." Jay joked but it was true, Snake really believed that. Jay saw her frown and put a piece of her hair behind her ear and asked, "Stay?"

He really wanted her to, sometimes he felt like he never saw her enough.

Emma looked at him and smiled softly, "Okay."

Silence.

"Can't go home unless I dump you anyways." Emma joked to Jay who gave her a playful glare.

That will not happening.

Spinner, being Jay's roommate, was the one banging on the door that next Monday morning.

"OPEN... The... DOOOOORRR." Spinner yelled annoyingly.

Girls and their make up, jesus.

Spinner arched his head toward Jay's room, "Your girl friend takes too long in the bathroom! We have to have a meeting about this!" he called to it.

That was until Jay was the one who opened the bathroom door.

"Oh. Your in here." Spinner said, taking back what he had said but then heard a giggle.

Jay had a towel around his waist and raised an eyebrow at Spinner.

Spinner gave an odd look. Jay doesn't giggle like a girl soo... "Oh your both in there!" he yelled, pointing at Jay.

Jay just rolled his eyes and shut the door on Spinner's face.

"THAT IS SICK AND WRONG!" Spinner shouted through the door.

Emma smiled against Jay's kiss in the shower, his hands roamed over her wet body as the water poured down on them.

Before, Emma would lie and pretend she didn't see the good looks the girls saw in Jay but she had to admit it now. Specailly seeing him... all of him.

His wet hair was messy and the water ran down his strong arms as he held her, kissing her tenderly.

Yup, living here could be good.

And the sleepovers with her incredible sexy bad ass boy friend? Yup, even better.


	20. WEST END GIRLS

It's been one month of living with Jay and it felt awesome.

Emma smiled coming into school to then frown, jumping back before something crashed down on her.

A light, one they use for movies and such.

"JT." Emma said with clenched teeth.

JT gave her a sorry look and picked it up, "Sorry Em."

"What's going on?" she asked as he walked with her towards her locker.

"You haven't heard?" Jt gave her an insane look as Manny added herself to the group, the girl was now showing a little baby bump.

How Sean or the rest of the school couldn't tell was beyond Emma.

"Their doing a movie here in Degrassi!" Manny said happily and squeled, "And I'm playing in it!"

"You sure are Santo's... but where are you when I need you?" asked the one and only movie direct, Kevin Smith.

Emma raised an eyebrow. Wow, they really were shooting a movie here. She then eyed the guy beside Kevin, his costar Jayson Mewes, who was staring way too much at her.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling.

"Oh I'm late, again?" pouted Manny whining.

Kevin waved it off and joked, "That's alright, classic actress move. Soon you'll be yelling for decafe and your own trailer."

Emma laughed at then and waved to JT and Manny, "I'll see you guys later."

"Wow, wow, wow. Wait a minute." Jayson Mewes said, blocking Emma and asked the others, "Whose this?"

Kevin looked at his friend and noticed the interest in Emma and gave her a view over. She had somethin'!

"I'm Emma." Emma said, happily for herself.

"And she speaks for herself! Look at that." Kevin joked and asked, "You act, Emma?"

"Who cares, she looks like a star." Jayson confirms with a 'diggin in' nod.

"Smooth one." Emma taunted at the stoner actor. She had to admit though, he was funny in person too.

"Ignore Jayson." Kevin confirms and told her, "You look perfect for the part."

"What part?"

Jayson explained, "The part of my girl friend, duh!"

Kevin explained more, "It's just a few small parts, Jayson's character is inlove with you, you're a snobby cheerleader, and he can't take the hint. No kisses, I swear. I'd never do that to anyone."

"God, Kevin, your so funny." Caitlin said, coming out of nowhere, Craig's step mom and Joey's girl friend.

So why was she hanging all over Kevin? Emma noticed.

"You get paid like hundreds of dollars Kitty cat." Jayson told Emma who then oh'd.

"Sure, why not?" Emma agreed.

Later, Emma went to visit Jay in his auto class and sat on a car as he cleaned his tools.

"A movie?" Jay asked, glancing at her and back to cleaning his tools with a greasy white cloth.

"Yeah." Emma answered and recalled the title, "Jay and Silent Bob strike back? Again?"

"Awesome work, Jay." The teacher said, passing them and Emma smiled to her boy friend proudly, but he was too much in thought about this.

"Yeah I loved those movies." Jay said and then added, "When I was a stoner."

"Means money." Emma mumbled.

"I can take care of you?" Jay said.

Emma rolled her eyes and said, "No thanks sugar daddy."

"Fine." He stubbornly replied.

"Hey sexy kitty cat!" Jayson Mewes called over from the front door and Emma looked over.

Jay put his hands out in a 'what the fuck' position. One, don't call his girl friend that? Two, Girlfriend? DONT ANSWER TO THAT?

"Lets get to work!" Jayson told her, clapping his hands.

Emma jumped down from the car and Jay stopped her, asking, "What'd he just call you?"

"Odd, you'd think Jay and Jayson would like another." Teased Emma.

"Not if he's calling my girl friend pet names." Jay growled, glaring over his shoulder at Jayson Mewes who was looking around in awe.

Probably never finished highschool...

"You get way too jealous." Smirked Emma, kissing him quickly, "It's kind of cute."

Jay narrowed his eyes at her, watching her leave with the famous 'star'. He looked back on the car he was working on and growled.

"I just wana see just how flexable you are, girl friend." Jayson Mewes acted with Emma.

The camera's swirmed around them, filming.

Emma wore a cheerleading outfit and told Jayson, "One, I'm not your girl friend, two? Girls like me, don't talk to boys with faces like yours."

Suddenly a big ring was heard and the filming stopped and the cast were slowly leaving.

"Perrrrrfect." Kevin Smith said, coming over, "That's a wrap for today guys!"

"Emma you did awesome!" Manny cheered, grabbing her stuff to leave.

"So Emma..." Jayson said, leaning on a locker they were acting infront of, "That guy back in the auto class? He your boyfriend?"

Emma smirked and asked, "You mean the guy standing by the exit glaring over here? Yes."

Jayson looked back to see Jay leaning against the exit door watching him intensely. Jayson turned back to Emma and snapped his fingers, "Nuts!"

Emma giggled watching Jayson go and then happily went over to Jay.

"I don't like him." Jay confirmed, his blood still boiling.

"Jay he's just joking around plus I'd never. Let's go." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"Good job today Manny." Kevin told Manny as she passed.

Manny smiled and waved, "Thanks Kevin."

"Manny." She heard from the other side and turned.

Sean.

"Sean..." she was out of breath and words already. Finally she was getting over it and now it just came all rushing back.

You really are a heart breaker, Cameron.

"How... how are you?" he asked, playing nervously with a hammer he held.

He must of been helping the movie build it's set.

"Fine." Manny confirmed a bit bitterly and crossed her arms. Oh god, hopefully he doesn't see the bump. Thank god she was wearing a sweater.

She then went to walk off and he caught up.

"Hey, wait." He blocked her and asked, "You in a hurry?"

Manny shut her eyes, she couldn't do this. It was hurting her all over again.

"Sean." She said and opened her eyes to his. God, they were so baby blue and no! Stop it! Manny went on, "I didn't expect hugs and kisses after we did ... what we did Sean, but we were good friends and you just blew me off. Go to hell." She stormed off.

Sean's mouth fell and his chest ached, "Manny!" he dropped the hammer and went to go after her.

"Sean! Your phone was ringing and I picked it up." Spinner said, jogging up and Sean turned to him, walking backwards.

"LATER!" Sean called over and went to run after Manny.

"Sean it's Ellie!" Spinner yelled and Sean heard, but he had to get Manny until Spinner yelled louder, "Sean! What are you doing? It's Ellie!"

Sean stopped at the door and scoffed, he watched as he saw Manny already getting into Spike's car and leaving.

He looked down sadly and then turned, going to the Spinner who handed out the phone.

"Hello?" he answered slowly.

"Hi Sean." Came her voice.

Sean bit the end of his tounge, he thought he'd feel relief or feel better once he heard her voice again... but he didn't. This just made him more angry.

"Where've you been, Ellie?" he said, clenching his jaw.

Ellie sighed, "Sean, I'm so sorry. I still love you it's just-"

"It's going to take a lot more than that." He bittered.

"Why? Are you seeing someone?" she asked.

Silence.

Sean looked back where Manny left and closed his eyes.

He fucked up. He fucked up good and he hurt Manny while doing it.

She didn't deserve that. She was Manny. Happy, playful, helpful, funny, beautiful Manny.

"Should I not come home?" came Ellie's voice again.

"It's up to you if you want to come home or not Ellie, I'm sick of this." With that, Sean hung up.

"FUCK!"


	21. Goin Down the Road PART 1

_EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW:_

_Jay's strong hands guided my thighs apart. I gasped softly as he slid two long fingers into me as three fingers from his other hand began to rub me._

_His fingers moved in and out of me, knowing just where to touch to quickly bring me to the edge. He alternated between slow, steady stroked then hard and fast. I held onto his shoulders, digging my fingers into them as he brought me closer and closer._

_I cried out as I came, tightening around his fingers. He kissed me deep as he continued to finger fuck me until my last spasm._

_He kissed me as his hands moved to my hips, holding me still as he positioned himself at the entrance, I moaned against his lips as he slipped in._

_"Oh god, you feel so good," I whispered as he filled me._

_Jay smiled as he moved slowly in and out of me._

_I wish people saw Jay like this, happy, smiling. Not the mean machine they think he is. _

_His hands still on my hips holding me in place, I ran my fingers through his hair as we kissed again. He fucked me long and hard, in no rush to be finished as he alternated the pace and depth of his thrusts._

_Usually I've never been like this, not dirty...just... craving him. Wanting him. It felt good. __**He**__ felt good._

_He suddenly paused, buried deep inside me, I tightened the muscles in my pussy around him, massaging it. Jay moaned as he cupped my full breasts, gripping up firmly. He licked one nipple and I sighed._

_I know I know, good girl Emma doing this? This was an out rage!_

_Can't help it... he does things to me no one else can. And he's insane for ever getting jealous or thinking I'll leave him. I'm his. I belong to him._

_I whimpered softly._

_He responded by moving faster and harder, his hands falling away from my breasts to rest on my hips again and his mouth pressed against mine. Jay kissed me hard as he pulled me closer to the edge of the bed, allowing him to get deeper._

_I gasped as I returned the kiss, my body started to peak again. "Oh! Yes! Oh Jay!"_

_My pussy tightened around his cock as I came, bucking my hips. He groaned, squeezing my ass, as he started to orgasm, filling my pussy with his hot cum. Jay continued to pump in and out of me until he was spent._

_His head fell against my shoulder as he caught his breathe then he kissed me softly._

NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW:

Jay breathed heavily, trying to catch up. God, he had turned little innocent greenpeace to a sex goddess.

That night he made dinner for them and the phone was ringing.

As Emma went the phone she was laughing, Jay had already burned the foot.

"Hello?" she answered

"Emma it's Kevin Smith."

"Oh wow. Hi."

"I'd like to give you an opportunity!"

"Sure?"

"Would you like 1 thousand dollars for your fantastic acting on the set? Or 12 hundred and a trip to Europe for the summer, everything plus food on me?"

"Europe?"

"Italy, Europe. Your friend Manny agreed too!"

"Oh my god. YES!"

"Alright. We'll all meet this weekend, 5pm at the airport."

"Okay! Thank you so much!" with that, Emma hung up and squeled, running to Jay and jumping up on him.

He snickered, "Why you all happy?" he set her down safely.

"I'm going to Europe!" she declared.

Jay stared.

"With who? How?"

"The cast and crew of the movie!" Emma explained.

"So with Jayson Mewes?" Jay asked, blood boiling again. He almost snapped the pan he was holding and threw it into the sink.

Emma noticed the madness and assured, "Doubt we'll hang around them Jay, it's just a thankyou vacation."

"More like groupie vacation." He snapped back.

"It's not like that!"

"How long?" he shot back.

"Just the summer." Emma said with a shrug, she wasn't going for good! It was just a fun vacation.

"Just?" Jay mocked her, "Are you fucking kidding me, Emma?"

3 months was a LONG time. She just gonna drop and leave his ass? Come back? And think everything would be the same.

"Jay it'll be fun, and it's a good expierence."

"Whatever."

"Jay..."

Jay bittered, "Acting isn't you, your suppose to be saving people, animals, that thing you do! Then again, you are a good actor, had me believing we were something." He glared.

"What gave you the impression we weren't!" she exclaimed.

Jay snickered looking away from her and said, "If getting shot for a girl doesn't get her attention, I don't what can."

Emma's mouth dropped and she pleaded, "Please don't do that."

"Gotta." He said childishly and shrugged.

"Just come!" Emma exclaimed, why was he making such a big deal?

"To see you part of their groupies? No thanks. I thought you were getting fucked enough but clearly not." As soon as he said it, he noticed how badly it sounded.

Emma bit the end of her tounge and grabbed her coat on the table.

"I can't believe you just said that." Her voice cracked a bit and she slowly turned, heading for the door.

"I can't believe your going." He bittered back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Bye Jay." Was all she said as she opened the door to leave.

"You said you'd never leave me." He recalled.

Emma wouldn't look back at him nor let him see the tears pouring down her eyes. She walked out and slammed the door behind her.


	22. Goin Down the Road PART 2

"Having my baby in Europe, do you know how great this will be?" Manny asked Emma, waiting for the plane in the airport.

Emma wasn't even listening, she was staring off in space.

Manny frowned deeply, she knew Emma was having second thoughts on staying for Jay.

"Emma, what your doing isn't wrong." Manny assured and Emma looked over tearing up again.

"Then why do I feel like I'm dying?" she cried.

Manny wrapped an arm around her, "Because you love him. But he has to trust you! This is just silly, it's a little vacation fun, and you know what? We need it and he could of came! It's his fault."

Emma just sniffed and nodded.

But how come that didn't make her feel better?

"Plane 17 now boarding!"

That was them.

Emma took a shaky breath and grabbed her bag.

"YOU LET HER GO!" Spinner yelled.

Sean was there hanging out with Spinner, he and Jay still weren't on speaking terms.

"SHUT UP ALRIGHT? YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW IR WAS STUPID!" Jay yelled back from in the kitchen and swung a bunch at the wall.

Sean and Spinner looked at another on the couch.

They've never seen Jay so weak. Specailly over a girl. Wow... he was seriously in love.

"Then go get her man!" yelled Spinner.

"It's too late." Jay said shaking his head and breathed, "It was too late when I let that come out of my mouth."

"You can catch the hourly train." Sean suddenly offered.

Jay looked at him curiously. Why was he helping?

"What train?"

Sean answered, "Goes to Buffalo, you can jump on the plane she's getting on over there."

"Your right. I can." Jay said, he did it before when he missed his Toronto flight to go see a friend in Las Vegas. Okay, it was when he was a jackass womaniser, he was going for the strippers but hey! This was helping him get Emma back!

Sean raised an eyebrow and asked, "What the hell are you waiting for then?"

Jay then smiled and grabbed his keys from the counter and ran out the door, running around someone as doing so and not even noticing them.

But Spinner and Sean did.

Ellie.

Spinner's eyes widen and he looked at Ellie who held a little baby in her arms.

Sean blinked and slowly stood up.

"This is your son, Joey Cook Nash." Ellie introduced, handing the baby out but all Sean could do was stare.

Spinner spoke up, "What a wierd name."

Sean looked over his shoulder and gave Spinner and insane look.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
